Powerful Nations and The Philosopher's Stone
by Kitiarachiyo
Summary: The Magic Trio have been assigned to protect Harry Potter from the one and only Lord Voldemort. Will they be able to keep their secret safe? And will the Dark Lord truly rise again? They sure as hell hope that their amazing magical abilities won't give them away. (This story will be rewritten in the future, hopefully.)
1. Prologue

* * *

* * *

**Sup guys and gals! welcome to my fanfiction, I'm just gonna do the disclaimer.****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Hetalia, sadly. if I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction.**

* * *

Dumbledore's PoV

The start of the next year is coming closer, the year that Harry Potter will come to Hogwarts, is coming closer.

Dumbledore sat in his office while petting Fawkes the Phoenix gently in the head. That was when the fire place in his office had turned green. Three important looking people walked through the fire place one by one. They were the ministers from three different countries. Norway. Romania. England.

"Welcome Ministers, how may I be of service to you?" Dumbledore greeted politely. "Hello Dumbledore, we're truly sorry for interrupting you so late." One of the ministers greeted back.

"Not at all. " He paused to look at them individually. "Now, What is it that is bothering you to come all the way to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore questioned politely.

"It has come to my attention that, Harry Potter shall be attending Hogwarts the upcoming year." The minister of Norway said. Dumbledore nodded his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, indeed he will be. And he will be in great hands." Dumbledore assured. The ministers nodded.

"We're sure he is, but we would like to offer you some help" The minister of Romania said. "Oh? What would you like to help with, ministers?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are requesting for you to accept three new students to Hogwarts this year, they will be able to help protect Harry Potter...We can assure you that they are very capable, and are able to use most if not all dark magic." The minister of England said. He continued as he saw Dumbledore frowned but nodded.

"I see, what are they're names?"

"They're names are, Vladimir Popescu, Lukas Bondevik and Arthur Kirkland."

"Kirkland? Ah, I see. This shall be an interesting year indeed."

The ministers nodded. "We truly apologize for taking your time professor Dumbledore. But we do hope you consider our request."

* * *

England PoV

He couldn't careless what happend to France right now, the bloody frog kept annoying the shit out of him. It was just another boring day at the world meeting, loud and everyone always fighting.

It of course all started with America suggesting something stupid and then Japan agreeing with him as always. But what was different this time was France accusing him of having imaginary friends. Which were real! Norway and Romania saw them too.

"For the last time, they are not imaginary!" England yelled irritated. "Of course they are Angleterre! It would explain why only you and your 'Magic' group can see them!"

England was about to open his mouth to argue but was cut off by Norway putting a hand on his shoulder. England turned around to look at Norway.

Norway stared at England blankly for a few moments until he gestured towards the window, there were three owls flying towards the building. England ran to the window and opened it just in time for one of the owls to drop a letter in his hand. One of the owls flew over to Norway and stuck onto his shoulder, Norway held his hand out and the owl placed a letter on his hand. While Romania had an owl on his head, the owl bent down to look at him and used it's feet to smack Romania in the face with the letter.

A few nations laughed while Romania picked up the letter. The owls flew over to the table and sat there waiting to receive the answers. After they finished reading the letter, They looked up to see the curious looks they were receiving from the other nations.

"YES!" Romania suddenly exclaimed, then all heads turned towards him. "We finally get a break! And it's a good chance to practice magic!" He continued. The other nations looked even more confused.

"Sorry everyone, but we don't have time to explain. The term starts on September 1st doesn't it? " Norway spoke in a monotone. "England what is the date today?" Norway asked.

"Give me a moment," England pulled out his phone and checked the date, His eyes widened. "August 29th..." He finally answered.

"Well we'd better hurry then!" Romania chirped happily as he ran to England and Norway and grabbed their arms and disappeared.

"...What just happened?"

* * *

**A/N : OMG YAY! I finished the prologue! So. Hi everyone! I wanted to try writing my own "Magic trio goes to Hogwarts" Fanfiction. Since I really like this idea and most stories like these are discontinued or doesn't start from the beginning or both. So I wanted to try writing from the very beginning and finish it. don't be surprised if you get disappointed though. I'm not exactly a good writer. And I am really bad at using this app. I'll try though, I don't really know much about Harry Potter so it might take a while for me to update.**** See ya next time!_ also I won't do accents!_**


	2. De-aged Nations and Scottish Big Bros

* * *

* * *

**Sawasdee! I made chapter one, finally. Also I don't care if nobody reads this, I just want to have fun.****Disclaimer : I don't own hetalia or Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction.**

* * *

Nobody's PoV

Romania managed to teleport the magicmagic trio to England's house without any problems! Except...

"Norway! Where are you?!" They might've lost Norway while teleporting to England's house, they were at the front so they had no idea where he could be.

"I'm up here." Norway said in a monotone from up a tree. "There you are!" Romania exclaimed. Norway did not look impressed, he jumped down. "You use magic often don't you? Why did I have to he the one in the tree?" Norway asked, his face still portraying no emotion whatsoever.

"Sorry, Nor." Romania said rubbing the back of his neck. Norway sighed, "It is alright, Let's just go inside already."

"Right, Follow me." England said gesturing for them to follow him. He lead Norway and Romania to the inside of his house, to the basement. "Here we are, this is where I keep all my spell books." England explained. "Well...Which one is the de-aging book?" Norway asked.

"I keep them into sections, those are the charms books." England gestured to the bookshelves to the right of them. "Those are the curses books." He gestured to the ones on their left. "And those in front of us are the dark magic books, in assuming it would be there."

They began searching for the spell for a few hours, until Norway finally found it in a book called "age immutatio".

"Guys, I found it. It's in Welsh, it turns us into eleven years old...I think..." Norway called out to England and Romania who ran up to him. " Looks hard to pronounce..." England said. While Romania and Norway nodded. "We're going to try it, it can't be that hard right?" Romania said trying to be encouraging.

"Let's do it."

"Trowch ni at blant"

* * *

England PoV

England was first to wake up, he saw Romania and Norway laying the ground next to him. He sat up and nudged Norway awake. "...England? So we did turn into eleven year olds" Norway drowsily muttered and sat up with him. They both poked Romania awake, but it wasn't working very well. The closest responce they got, was Romania sleep punching England in the face.

So they resorted to more drastic measures.

"ROMANIA, WAKE UP OR I WILL BURN YOUR CAPITAL!" England yelled at the top of his lungs whilst Norway poured a bucket of ice cold water on him.

After Romania woke up and screamed (screeched) at Norway and England, England was forced to lend Norway and Romania America's old clothing until they got robes. Norway picked a simple blue T-shirt with the word "Shut Up" in the middle and black jeans. Romania picked a red jacket, a white V-neck shirt and jeans. England picked a green suit.

"England...isn't that a bit too...Formal?" Romania questioned. "It also looks a lot like what you wear to the meetings." Norway added. England shrugged "This is what I wear to the meetings, I shrunk it. You guys seemed to like what you found so I didn't think of offering."

"I see, so did you tell Scotland?" Romania asked, but there was a hint of mischief in his red eyes. "Why would I need to tell that wanker?" England scoffed, he clearly didn't want to talk to Scotland. but he was gonna find out either way, since they were in his territory. "You really should tell him" Norway butted in the conversation "It is in his territory, he is going to find out either way. And if you don't tell him, he will most likely be sending in a howler." He added his eyes portraying no emotion.

"Fine," England looked like he wanted to continue, but decided against it. He pulled out his phone and dialed Scotland's number. He hesitated for a moment before pressing call and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" They heard Scotland say. "Hey Scotland..." England replied sheepishly. "Oh, it's you." They heard a sigh from Scotland before he continued. "What do you want?" He sounded bored. "...We're going to Hogwarts" England replied, after a few moments of silence...

"...**_WHAT?!! _**"

"Scotland, I think you broke my window! I shouldn't have put this on speaker..." He muttered the last bit. Romania looked a tad surprised for a moment before smiling knowingly, while Norway didn't look like he cared. As usual.

"...Whatever, I'm coming over." Scotland said, and before any of them can say anything he hung up.

About half an hour later, Scotland arrived looking a tad pissed off. Though that wasn't much of a surprise, Scotland was usually grumpy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care for his brothers. _deep deep deep deep **deep **_down inside.

"I see you've already gotten ready to go to diagon alley?" Scotland asked lazily, he didn't wait for an answer. He sighed. "I guess I'll take you to diagon alley then."

"What?! No way! I only called you to inform you that we were going to Hogwarts! I didn't ask for you to take us to diagonal alley, besides I know my way there." England argued. "Wouldn't three eleven ear olds going to diagon alley _alone _be a tad suspicious?" Scotland countered.

England huffed and puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "...fine..." He finally gave in. "Right then, you got any floo powder, little brother?"

"...yes.." England answered quietly. "Where do you keep it?" Romania asked after a while of being silent, England turned to Romania and Norway. Nope he totally didn't forget they were still here.

"Follow me" England said and gestured for them to follow him, they followed England up the stairs that lead to his attic. It was more than a bit dusty in there. They suspect it was because he hadn't been in here for quite some time.

England walked towards a box in front of them it was dusty like all the other boxes, though it looked less dusty than the other boxes. He opened the box and grabbed something from inside, it was a smaller box. He opened it and there was floo powder inside.

Romania ran up to him excitedly. "Nice! You got a fire place?" England glared lightly for not using proper wording (It isn't proper wording right???) but nodded. They headed downstairs again, England lead them to another living room in his house.

"Geez, how many do you have?" Scotland asked teasingly. England scoffed "Oh, please. You act like you don't have _alot_ more than me."

"...that is an exaturation" Norway deadpanned.

"I know it is!"

"Okay, okay, guys, calm down. Who wants to go first?" Scotland interrupted. "I do!" Romania exclaimed bouncing in place. England rolled his eyes playfully at Romania's childishness and handed him the box of floo powder.

Romania took some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, he stuck his tongue out before yelling "DIAGON ALLEY!" and threw the powder under his feet. The fireplace blew up in bright green flames, the fire was so big that they had to step back a bit.

Norway went next, he was a lot less enthusiastic and did it normally. well as normal as you can with doing something like this anyway.

"You go first little brother." Scotland insisted. "Uh...sure?" England said as he stepped into the fireplace. "Also, Scotland." He paused waiting for Scotland giving him any indication to continue. Scotland raised an eyebrow so he continued. "Do you want to come with us? To Hogwarts, I mean." England asked quietly bitscotland still heard. "Nah, I'll just be watching from the sidelines. But that doesn't mean I won't help ye when ye need it. Besides, someone has to take your place in the meetings" Scotland said casually.

"Hey! Who said you could take my place in the meetings?!" England asked (*cough* yelled *cough*) "Well, would ye prefer to have anyone else go? If so, who do ye have in mind?" Scotland asked back. England sighed. "Fine"

Before he left he stuck his tongue out at Scotland, not playfully. "Diagon Alley."

Scotland chuckled. "That little brat" He stood there for a few seconds before he took some powder from the box.

"Diagon Alley"

* * *

**_WHEEZE _I'M FINALLY DONE! TwT Sorry for the wait, I wanted to make this at least a thousand words. I also want to thank you for the support. Seeing that atleast a few people like my story means a lot to me, another thing I wanted to say is that I literally know nothing about Harry Potter. but I think I've watched the first movie enough times to know what happens. And by watch it enough times I mean everytime I watch the third movie I come back to watch the first movie all over again. Last thing, I've seen in other fanfiction that Scotland uses the word "wee" and I have no idea how to use that word, if you guys could clarify it for me I would really appreciate it.**** Thanks for reading!****Until Next Time~! **


	3. Diagon Alley

**Konnichiwa Minna~! So, I have a confession to make. I have no idea how to continue from here. But I promise I'll try. Also, I know Romania's last name is actually "Popescu" But I like "Lupei" More. Now someone do the disclaimer for me.**

**Tom**** (My cat): *Whale noises* "_Hetalia and Harry Potter is not my owner's! Now stop squishing me Hooman. _**"

**Thank you Tommy!**

* * *

Romania PoV

The Magic Trio and Scotland made their way around diagon alley. The people seemed to be looking at them, well more specifically, England and Scotland. And even more specifically, at their eyebrows. _of course. _

The crowd was whispering something along the lines of "Is that a Kirkland?' or 'Look at those eyebrows..." Romania couldn't help but snicker at the second one, he was snapped out of his daze when they stopped walking and Scotland turned towards them.

"Now then, Artie. You want to go to Gringotts first?" Scotland asked crossing his arms, England huffed. "Yeah, sure...not that I have a choice anyway." He muttered the last part. Scotland nodded and started making his way to Gringotts while making a quick gesture with his hand to get them to follow.

The Trio continued walking for a while, Romania turned to England and Norway. England just looked annoyed at his elder brother glaring daggers that would cut a hole through Scotland's back, while Norway looked...nervous? It seemed quite out of character for him. Since he was not one to show much emotion. So Romania decided to take action.

Romania scooted closer to Norway and lightly poked him on the cheek. Norway blinked a couple of times before turning to face Romania with a confused look.

"You looked nervous" He said with a smile. Norway smiled a bit back. "Thanks, I guess I was..." Norway said looking down at the ground. Romania frowned "What for? Your magic is amazing!" He cheered. "That's not what I'm I'm worried about, and you know that Vlad."

Romania sighed. When he didn't say anything Norway continued "I just don't think I can fit In very well, I don't talk to people as much as you or Arthur." Romania crossed his arms and pouted. "Are you serious? Honestly Lukas, look at me! People will probably accuse me of being a Vampire or something...and Arthur is not _that _good at socializing. So we're equal!" Romania said trying a second time to cheer his friend up.

"Thanks for the effort.. " Norway said, the only way to see what he felt was by looking into his eyes. Most of the time they don't show any emotion either, but you gotta look closely.

Romania pouted again and the next thing he knew they were at Gringotts. They walked inside, once they reached the front desk the goblin asked for their name.

* * *

Scotland PoV

"Alistair Kirkland." He answered.

The goblin raised an eyebrow, Scotland sighed and grabbed a key from his pocket. It was a dark oak key, though it looked quite fancy. Despite the age of the key. He handed the key to the goblin.

The goblin nodded. "Follow me please, sir Kirkland." They followed the goblin to a railway of somesort.

After quite a while of sitting in silence in the cart, they reached the end of the tunnel. The exited the cart and Scotland handed the goblin the key. Beside the lock there was a wooden part on the wall that stick out. Scotland smiled.

"Artie, ye wanna do it?" Scotland asked England who shook his head. "No, you do it. I don't want to." Scotland rolled his eyes.

He walked up to the wooden part of the wall. it extended out to reveal a small dagger with a small hole inside it, he picked up the small dagger and sliced his arm. He quickly let a drop of blood into the small hole. He placed the dagger back and it slid back to where it was before.

The vault opened to reveal atleast enough money to buy two countries. Romania looked at the amount in awe.

Scotland smirked "What? Artie never bothered to show ye?" He asked. England scowled. ( Read : pouted )

"No, I didn't. Now let's just hurry up and take the amount we need."

* * *

England PoV

They walked out of Gringotts with an incredible amount of money, just enough. They decided to not take too much, they wouldn't need so much money anyway.

"Where are we going now?" Norway asked in a monotone still. England hummed in thought. "OI! Alistair! Where are we going now?" He asked his elder brother. Scotland smirked and said "How about Ollivander's?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Romania cheered and rushed forwards.

"Do you even know where your going?!"

* * *

Still England's PoV

Once they reached Ollivander's, Scotland opened the door and lead them inside. It was rather small. behind the counter was an old man-who they assumed to be Ollivander.

"Hello there! Here for your first year I presume?" The old man greeted.

"Yes, I'm here to get my little brother and his friends, a wand." Scotland said to the man. which was confirmed to be Mister Ollivander.

"I see, now, who would like to go first?" Ollivander's asked.

Romania hurriedly raised his hand. Mister Ollivander smiled and started measuring Romania at the weirdest places possible.

England and Norway shared a look of 'really?' as they watched Romania get measured, after a while Mister Ollivander's measuring tape stopped and he headed to the back of the store. Romania turned to look at them, England shrugged.

Romania averted his eyes and looked back at the back of the store.

A few minutes later, Ollivander came back with a box, he opened the box and let Romania pick it up and give it a wave.

First wand : Exploded.

Second wand : Flew through the window before he could touch it.

Third wand : Melted.

Fourth wand : Started screeching _very _loudly.

After the fourth Ollivander decided to get special wands instead.

Fifth wand : Slapped Romania in the face.

And after twelve wands Romania **_finally _**got his wand on the thirteenth. The others let a sigh of relief. while Romania pondered about the number.

Scotland gently shoved Norway forwards so he could get his wand. The process was the same. But Norway took seventeen times. He also got a special and unique wand like Romania.

After Norway and Romania gotcthier wands, it was England's turn. he got measured and he took _twenty-three times. _

Scotland paid and thanked mister Ollivander and said sorry the the trouble, the whole place was in ruins after the three got their wands.

* * *

Norway PoV

Next Scotland lead them to Madam Malkins, a store where you can buy robes.

When they reached he store, they all paid madam malkins a greeting, Romania wanted to go first agan. Norway really didn't see why he was so excited about this. Sure, they get a break from work. But this is a school we're going to. Not a Tropical Paradise.

Norway watched Romania get measured, madam malkins seems to be asking him some questions. But he couldn't hear them, she wasn't even talking in a hushed voice! but he honestly didn't care what they were talking about.

After a while madam malkins handed Romania his robes, Romania went to stand next to Scotland while waiting for him and England.

Norway went next, madam malkins started measuring him as well.

"What's your name, young one?" She asked casually, Norway cringed when she said 'young one' he may look young, but he certainly isn't. "Lukas Bondevik" He answered back as politely asked he could.

"Oh my! One of those transfer students ping to Hogwarts? Your friend there told me his name was 'Vladimir Lupei', so I assume that your other friend there is also a transfer?" She asked as she smiled warmly.

Norway nodded. "All done now!" She said as she went to get his robes.

Once she returned she handed him the robes and he walked to stand next to Romania.

* * *

Scotland PoV

He sighed while watching his little brother getting measured, he was starting to regret offering to come here in the first place. There was one more store they had to go to as well.

He sighed again as he watched madam malkin hand him his robes, England walked to Scotland. He nodded and paid for the robes.

They headed out once again...yay... Scotland turned around to look at the three. "Alright everyone, we've got one more store we need to go to. so let's hurry it up before it gets too late." He said as he turned around and lead them to the direction of the store.

Once they reached the store, Scotland hurriedly lead them inside.

When inside, they saw a bunch of owls, cats and toads.

* * *

Romania PoV

He wandered off by himself and found a pet that he liked. A bat.

It was in a cage and it was hanging from the top. Romania poked the bat lightly. It looked at him like it knew he wasn't human. It nuzzled on his finger affectionately.

Romania lit up and took the cage.

* * *

Norway PoV

After a while of walking around, he found an owl he liked.

He liked it because they had things in common.The owl had light gray fur and dull blue eyes. It had a blank stare. One like people claimed Norway had.

He poked his finger in the cage and the owl did a quick nuzzle.

Norway cracked a smile and took it's cage.

* * *

England PoV

He had been walking around for a while now and hadn't been able to find _anything!_

He sighed, that's when he heard a meow.

He turned around to see a cat with brown spots and piercing green eyes much like his.

He poked the cat lightly on the nose, it purred happily.

England smiled and took the cage.

* * *

Scotland PoV

After paying for the animals they found out that Romania's bat was a male. Norway's owl was a female and England's cat was a male.

"Y'know Artie, that cat looks alot like ye." Scotland teased. "Yours too Lukas."

Norway nodded while England didn't look like he appreciates the tease, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's go home now. Tomorrow is the big day." Scotland said as they headed back to England's house in London. It was a silent walk back.

Once they reached England's house everyone began getting ready for tomorrow. Scotland was silent as they got ready. He just had a bad feeling about something, but he didn't know what...

England seemed to notice and decided to point it out before going to bed.

"Scotland." He called out to his elder brother. "What's wrong?"

Scotland sighed "Don't worry about it Artie, I just have a bad feeling about something."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You are absolutely sure that you are okay? "

"Of course, and when did you start caring?"

"Fine! I admit I'm worried, now will you tell me?"

"I told you Artie, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

England sighed "If you say so" Scotland chuckled "Good night Artie."

"Good night ...Scottie"

* * *

**Yes, I did it. First of all I would like to ask which house do you want the magic trio to be in, I've thought of a few situations like what if they were all in Slytherin or something. What house do you guys recommend me put them in? Please review**. **And by the way THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING, YOU JAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHOCOLATE CUPCAKE WITH THE CHIBI MAGIC TRIO ON TOP!**

**SEE YA PEEPS!**


	4. Bonus : 30th

**Hi guys! So I wrote this chapter because I realized that in the prologue I made them say that the date was 29, so I was like. Wait a minute, they have like 2 days left before they actually go. So I wrote this "Bonus Chapter" if you want to call it that. To basically show you what happened within that time span. Also No PoVs in this one. This is only the first day though, so tell me if you want a day 2 before they go.**

**I'M SO SORRY I SUCK AT FLUFF**

**Disclaimer : I don't own hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

England woke up with a groan as he realized he was the last one to wake. Why didn't they just wake him up? At that moment Scotland burst through the door.

"OI! Artie, breakfast is ready you sleepyhead!" Scotland said as he slammed open the door leaving a crack in the wall.

"Scottie, what the bloody hell did you just do?!" England yelled at his older brother, fully awake at this point.

"Wait,"

"What?!"

"What did you just call me? _Scottie? _"

"What? Do you not like it or something?"

"No, I just..."

Scotland ran up to his little brother and put his hands on England's shoulders. "Ye finally decided to appreciate me as your older brother" Scotland said with a smirk.

England huffed "I called you that last night! did you not hear me or something? And just because I called you by a nickname does not mean anything!"

He looked atleast a little annoyed. "Nah, you probably muttered that to yourself. When did you call me that exactly?" Scotland said like he didn't hear the last part of England's sentence.

"That's not important! Anyway, who made breakfast?" England asked and raised an eyebrow, not a God damned caterpillar mind you.

"Oh, Vlad wanted to try making breakfast with his wand. Since you 'kids' Don't use magic with wands, but he seems to be a natural." Scotland answered as he let go of England's shoulders. England nodded.

"But why are you calling us by our human names?" England asked out of curiosity. "Well obviously because we need to get used to calling each other that, we're going to be around _humans _Art." Scotland explained, but before Scotland can say anything else he was cut off by England asking. "Did you just shorten my nickname to 'Art' "?

Scotland shrugged, England gave a light glare at Scotland before kicking him out of his room so he can get changed.

* * *

"Look Alistair! I did it!" Romania exclaimed happily from the dinner table, where there was an actual feast on the table.

As Scotland came down the stairs he saw Romania nest to the dinner table with his wand in hand, and Norway was standing next to him with a blank look on his face with his owl on his head..._okay?_"Good job Vlad." Scotland said simply. "Where's your bat?" Romania pointed upwards at his question.

Of course it was hanging from the ceiling, where else would it be? "Eng-Arthur, will be coming down faster he gets changed." Scotland said still using England's human name, he already told Norway and Romania since they woke up before England.

Romania smirked at the slip-up while Norway looked unfazed. After a while of awkward silence England came down the stairs, with an idea.

"Guys! Let's duel!"

* * *

After breakfast the magic trio were standing in the backyard of England's house, their new wand in hand.

"Arthur...Are you sure? I'm not even that good with my wand yet." Romania said with a frown, Norway nodded. "That's the point we're doing this in the first place! we need to get used to these, besides we basically know every spell in every book!" England exclaimed. Norway stared at them for a moment "So, who is going first then?" He asked finally.

"How about...Romania so you want to go first?" England asked Romania. "No, I kinda want to watch the first match. If You and Lukas would like to go first that is." He said as he looked at England, then Norway.

Norway nodded and England smiled. "Then it's settled." He said and snapped his fingers on his free hand. The world around them morphed into a field th plenty of space, so if they missed the spells they fired then no-one would get hurt.

Norway and England got into position while Romania stepped back and summoned some popcorn and cushion for him to sit on while spectating, he watched as Norway and England bowed before-

"Avada Kedavra!"

Romania choked on his popcorn, yes, they were immortal. But he didn't expect them to use _that_ so quickly! After he successfully swallowed the popcorn, he saw two green lights head for each other and turn into a wand duel. It didn't look like either of them were winning

After a moment the spell head to England rather than Norway, it seemed that England saw it coming and moved out of the way before he would get hit while throwing his wand in the air and grabbing it when he could reach.

"Duro!" England yelled pointing his wand towards Norway, who blocked it with his wand. "Flare" Norway said pointing it it England, who moved around dodging the spell so fast it looked like teleportation.

"So, we're using basic spells now?" England asked, his guard was still up just in case Norway made a move. "Why not?" Norway said. Romania was just watching from the sidelines, amused.

"Levicorpus!" England yelled suddenly, but this time it worked. Norway was lifted into the air dropping his wand in the process. He looked irritated that one of the rules England made up were you can only use magic through your wand. "Crucio!" Norway heard England yell as he saw the cruciatus curse coming at him. His eyes widened.

"Protego!" He heard England yell throwing his wand to Norway, who grabbed it easily making the Protego bubble (I'm just gonna call it that) appear, blocking Norway from getting hit by the cruciatus curse. After that England's "Levicorpus" wore off. Norway landed on the ground in a crouched position.

"You distracted me." Norway said looking at England with a bored looking expression while he stood up. "What's the fun in playing fair?" England said jokingly.

Romania walked over to the two happily, "That was amazing!" He exclaimed happily. "Good job you two!" He added. "But you didn't tell me illegal curses were allowed!" Romania said once again "Well I never said it wasn't" England said with a smirk.

Romania gave him an 'are-you-serious' look "Come on guys, let's go back. It's getting late." He said gesturing with his hands. England raised an eyebrow "Don't you want to duel Vlad?"

Romania shook his head, "No, let's go back. Alistair won't be happy if we miss dinner."

* * *

"And...you guys started with the killing curse?" Scotland asked, genuinely curious. But he honestly wasn't surprised, England was _his _little brother after all.

They were eating dinner at one of England's many many dining rooms, it makes Scotland wonder how England is able to keep every room clean...oh, right. _Magic. _

"Yeah, yeah, but more importantly. Vlad choked on his popcorn!" England laughed, Romania sputtered. "Y-you saw that?!"

"Of course I did! Why else did you think I lost the wand duel?" England asked still laughing a bit. Norway looked at Romania and cracked a small smile. Only the Nordics, England and Romania were able to make him smile, and they were proud of being able to make him smile.

After today, there will only be one day left before they officially go to Hogwarts. It was exciting, yet nerve-wracking, he didn't know what to think. But, he decided he should be happy about it. He can get away from the paperwork, but more importantly, he gets to spend time with England and Romania once in a while. All nations have quite a busy schedule, so meeting each other in person were quite rare. But that doesn't mean they don't get to meet. There were always world meetings-but they would either have to stay in the country the meeting was being held in for business or go back to their own land to do more paperwork. Life as a nation was hard, but not impossible. He guessed it was the price of being a nation.

He looked up at England, Scotland and Romania. They were smiling. He smiled too.

They were the best friends he could ask for.

* * *

**WOO! I'm done BBY! Okay, first off. I want to apologize if I don't update as recently as before, school just started again for me and I have a lot of school work to do so... I also have a test coming up that I _need _to study for. And as I said at the author's note at the top. Tell me if you want the 31st day or just plop them on the train already in the reviews! I always appreciate those. I also might take long to update because I need to see what interactions they have you know, Harry and the others? I need to see what they say so I can do this correctly. One last thing, I apologize if there are any grammar bad spelling mistakes in any of the chapters. You can inform me if you want, Man, I hate auto-correct.**

**See y'all next time!**

**PEACE!**


	5. Kings Cross and The Train Ride

**Privet! I present to you the Train Ride!... I hate school...Anyway! sorry if I don't update frequently, I honestly have no idea how to write this one. I think I'll make them in a different compartment, so I don't have to remember watch the movie. So I guess they don't meet yet?**** Keep in mind I write these before I write the actual chapter. **

**_PLEASE TELL ME WHICH HOUSE I SHOULD PUT THEM IN! IM DESPERATE! I NEED ATLEAST ONE SLYTHERIN AND ONE RAVENCLAW ATLEAST THATS WHAT I WANT PLEASE!!! _**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia and Harry Potter crossover would be canon if I owned them.**

* * *

England PoV

_He was in an attic of sort, it was dark and dusty. Similar to his, but a lot more abandoned. He felt a chill crawl up his spine, he could barely see anything. So he decided to wander around aimlessly until he would be able to escape this 'place'._

_As he walked around he saw that there were boxes, mirrors and spider webs all over the place. He doesn't know how he got here, but what he does know, is that this place is extremely unsettling. It gave him a feeling of dread, and knowing that he was alone in this place made him feel even more dread._

_It felt as if it had been hours since he had started walking, though he had only been walking for five minutes. The atmosphere around him generally became more dark. He had never felt so alone._

_"England."_

_Said nation turned around trying to look for the owner of the chilling voice, he saw no one. He looked around him frantically, there were no boxes, mirrors, or spider webs anymore. just darkness._

_"England!"_

_The voice said again, this time more harshly. He didn't care to look for where it had come from anymore. He just ran as fast as he could, and suddenly he stopped._

_In front of him a mirror appeared from nowhere, there were words at the edges of the mirror. It spelled "Erised". Which he recognized immediately as "Desire" Backwards._

_But when he looked in the mirror, what he saw was the opposite, of what he desired. He saw none other than the Dark Lord himself, forming before him. Said lord opened his mouth to say something..._

"England!"

His eyes snapped open, he sat up panting from the nightmare. Everything was a blur to him, he felt amazingly tired that he didn't even know how it was possible that he was still conscious at this point. He looked around frantically as if trying to look for something that wasn't even there.

Once he calmed down, he was able to see everything clearly again. The first thing he saw was Lukas and Vlad looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright? What happened?" Lukas asked first, in his usual empty tone of voice, you can sense a hint of worry.

Arthur tried his best at a reassuring smile, which was pretty bad. "Yes, I'm fine. It was..." He hesitated and furrowed his eyebrows before saying. "...Just a nightmare.."

Romania frowned "Tell us if you want to talk about it, Alright?"

England smiled and nodded mutely before looking around the room once more. "Where is Alistair?" He asked slightly concerned, for whatever reason. He didn't know.

Lukas said an eyebrow, but answered anyway "He's in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for us. Why?"

England frowned "When did he wake up?" Vlad looked confused "Before all of us." He said simply. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, he wondered if Scotland could've had the same dream as him..."And..." Romania hesitated before saying "He kept muttering what sounded a lot like cursing for some reason.."

Arthur nodded mutely. "I see, let's go down there. He should be waiting for us."

* * *

Nobody's PoV

They were on their way to the train station, it was a rather quiet walk until England suddenly asked Scotland something that Romania and Norway did not hear, because he whispered.

England lightly tapped on Scotland's shoulder, as Scotland looked down at England curiously. England gestured Scotland down to his level, which was pretty low for the Scotland.

"Did you...have a...nightmare.. last night?" England asked pausing a few times as if trying to find the right words. At those words Scotland looked slightly disturbed, but he answered with a nod. And judging by his expression and the way he stood back up at his original height again, Arthur could tell that his older brother didn't want to talk about this topic any further. And England thought it was for the best that he had dropped this topic...for now at the very least.

The next thing he knew he was being tapped on the shoulder gently by none other than Norway, said nation looked more concerned than confused - same with Romania. England smiled reassuringly, it seemed to work this time as the other two nodded and they all continued on their way.

A few minutes later they finally reached the train station, Lukas and Vladimir were looking around for the platform that Arthur and Alistair had mentioned, which was platform nine and three quarters. And because Arthur never really thought about showing them around King's Cross Station. They had no idea where they were going, and Arthur and Alistair smirking at them knowingly was not helping.

Lukas and Vlad eventually stopped between platform nine and ten. Vlad looked defeated while Lukas showed no real emotion on his face, Alistair and Artur could tell he was feeling just like Vlad. Well maybe a little less.

"Arthur, it is official." Vlad stated in a tone that sounded exasperated and clearly joking. "I hate you." Vlad said with a smile, which he tried to make look forced nbut failed miserably.

Arthur just raised an eyebrow challengingly before laughing and pointing to the wall to Arthur's right and Lukas' left. "That's where it is." Arthur stated. Both Vlad and Lukas sighed, how did they not expect those darn wizards to make the entrance to the Hogwarts express with magic...but it would make sense, they guessed.

Alistair smirked "Alright wee ones, let's get going. We don't want to miss the train so we?" Lukas just nodded, ignoring the 'wee ones' comment. While Vlad and Arthur pouted, Vlad also crossed his arms though. They walked towards the wall and made sure no one else was looking, Vlad ran into the wall disappearing from sight. Lukas, Arthur and Alistair followed soon after.

When they all went through the wall, they were greeted by the sight of the Hogwarts express train. Nothing two British isles nations haven't seen before.

The magic trio made their way to the train while holding their bags and their pet's cage, weighs a speck of dust for nations. But for any other human would more than likely drop it the second it was handed to them.

They waved goodbye to Alistair as Vlad and Lukas got inside the train, but before Arthur could go too he was cut off by Alistair putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. He turned around and saw that his elder brother had what looked like a sad smile on his face.

"Arthur," Alistair began, Arthur knew that if his brother didn't use his nickname, it was important. "...I...Be careful, alright? I might not act like it sometimes, but I care about you. Same for Dylan, Seamus and Patrick." He said softly and let go of Arthur's shoulder. He waved Arthur goodbye with a soft smile and apparated away, leaving behind a shocked and confused personification of the country England.

* * *

England PoV

The Magic Trio walked around the train looking for an empty compartment, while trying to find one they saw one specific compartment that caught their attention. It was the compartment that The-Boy-Who-Lived was sitting in, he seemed to be talking to a boy with red hair and freckles. Who Arthur recognized as 'Ronald Weasley'.

They didn't want to interrupt their conversation in anyway, plus, there was an empty compartment right next to them. It seemed the owners of the compartment went to sit at another compartment with friends or something. So they went to sit there.

Since the compartments were somewhat soundproof, they started talking about what they would do if one of them suddenly slips up and says their country names instead of their human names. But they could just use the excuse that it was a nickname they made up for each other, since they were from different countries. They usually call Romania 'Ro' and call Norway just 'Nor'. But England didn't really have a nickname, well other than 'Iggy' which he hated. So Lukas and Vladimir didn't call him that, much to England's gratitude.

After talking about the slip-ups, they talked about blood status. All nations were technically pure-blood, but not exactly. So they just went for pure-blood, as for family they could think about that later. For now, they wanted to have some fun. A few spells wouldn't hurt, right? Yeah, totally.

It started off with simple verbal wand spells that took no effort, but after a while they got bored. And it turned non-verbal. They didn't want to reach wandless _and _non-verbal, just in case someone walked past their compartment. It would be amazingly suspicious if three _first years _knew wandless and non-verbal magic.

They were playing with the spells until Arthur sensed a girl walking towards them, 'Hermione Granger' was her name. Arthur looked to the other two in the compartment and said "_Stop"_ In the language of nations. The others stopped abruptly and looked at Arthur with a confused look. Arthur just shot them a look at said 'someone is coming' They nodded.

Just then a girl with bushy brown hair with beautiful facial features opened the compartment door and asked "Has anyone of you seen a toad? Nevile's lost his." She said in a commanding tone, but the nations weren't offended in the slightest. They were used to it, they heard that tone everytime there was a world meeting anyway.

The nations shook their heads with an apologetic smile, (exept for Norway of course) just then. She saw that each of them had a wand in their hands and asked "Oh, are you doing magic? May I see?" She looked at them expectantly, while the nations looked uncomfortable. "W-We just finished..." Vlad was able to stutter out.

The girl looked disappointed for a moment before she said "That's fine, I'm Hermione Granger" The nations nodded their heads, though one of them already knew what her name was.

"I'm Vladimir Lupei! But just call me Vlad." Romania said happily to Hermione, who only smiles in response before looking to the two other nations. "Lukas Bondevik" Norway said simply. She nodded and turned to England, she furrowed her eyebrows and said "You seem familiar, but I don't think I've met you before. What is your name?"

Arthur smiled at her kindly and said "Arthur, Arthur...Kirkland." He hesitated before saying his last name. since the reactions he get when he does say it, they either don't believe him or just outright start bombarding him with questions.

Hermione's reaction was amusing to say the least, atleast to Lukas and Vlad it was. Her reaction was the second, she asked questions like "Are you really a Kirkland? How do you feel about that? Do your brothers really work for both the muggle and magical community and have the highest rank? I've heard so much about your family, I know all of your brother's names! Alistair, Seamus, Dylan and Patrick right?" And Arthur was trying his best to answer her questions with answers like "Yes and No" or "Maybe" or something along those lines.

After Hermione was done with her little rant about Arthur's family, she stood up and nudged them farewell before leaving their compartment and moving to the next, Harry Potter's.

England sighed, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here. but they got the letter! and Hogwarts was the only thing close enough to a break that they could get. So they took the opportunity. He looked up to see Romania and Norway looking at him, Romania smirking.

He glared at him lightly for that, a while later England sensed more people headed this way, there were three this time. He recognized them as 'Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle'. He shot Norway and Romania another look but this time he also added in the nation language. "_They aren't here to see us_."

The other two looked at him blankly for a moment before nodding, they saw three kids walking past their compartment, to Harry's compartment. They all looked at each other with mirrored looks of mischief, Lukas quite a bit less than the other two.

After that they got bored again but this time they decided against playing with spells, too many people were walking around. Arthur also desperately wished that Hermione doesn't tell anyone about him being a Kirkland, well, everyone in school was going to find out either way... but he didn't want to be spammed with questions while still on the train.

And he didn't say this out loud, and would never really dare to. But when she mentioned his brothers, he was reminded of the warning Scotland had given him. And how he said that everyone single one of his brothers cared even if sometimes they don't act like it. He guessed it was understandable, he too, didn't really know how to show that he cared for the other. He did try though. Sometimes atleast.

He smiled to himself, most of the time his brothers did act like they care. Just in their own special way, to say that they could sometimes be annoying would be an understatement. But he loves them anyway.

He looked up and saw his two friends, Norway was reading a book and Romania was playing with his bat. Which England didn't know when he took out of the cage...

Arthur looked at them for a moment with a calculating expression until an idea popped up in his head. He snapped his fingers and a chessboard came out of nowhere and landed on the table, startling the other members of the magic trio.

Arthur chuckled lightly before saying. "Let's play, but remember. This is just a game, not an acual war."

The others looked at him questioningly for a moment before Norway nodded and Romania said "I'll keep that in mind"

And so they played for the rest of the train ride. But tied everytime.

* * *

**YES! I AM DONE! I hope your proud of me, I'll try to update every week or so. And if I miss a week than I apologize, and I also apologize for how I portray Norway. so basically I'm sorry if I make him too OCC or if I don't mention him a lot. I just don't know how to make this more interesting if he doesn't show any emotion at all! And I really want to make the Kirkland brothers send poor little Artie a howler, oh the reaction would be grand.**

**This has probably been the longest chapter that I have written so far, so I hope you enjoy! I didn't want to make this too long or you might get bored. Also about the howler and the Kirkland brothers, that is definitely going to happen. along with all of them barging into the school in the great hall just to pay their dearest little brother a visit. Oh, how fun this is! Also sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and If I accidentally make England speak American English. Since English is my second language.**

**See y'all next week~!**


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

**Annyeonghaseyo~! I'm writing this a few hours after I wrote the previous chapter! but it probably won't come out on the same day, maybe a bit earlier than usual but not too early! I think I want to make either Norway or England in Slytherin, or maybe both! But I think I want to put Romania in Ravenclaw. So that settles it than? I guess so.** **I hope you don't mind the choice I made...**

**Okay, thanks for all the positive comments. I think I will stick with this, because I feel like Ron wouldn't want to be friends with any of them if they were all Slytherin, so I put Romania in Ravenclaw to convince him that not all Slytherins were bad. Thank you for reading!**** Oh, and don't worry about sounding rude apurehetalian. I wrote this paragraph after I saw your review! UwU**

**Disclaimer:**

**Draw a circle that's the earth x3**

**These fandoms are not mine!**

**...**

**Hey, that actually works.** **It sucks though, but. it works!**

* * *

Norway PoV

After the first few matches, the trio decided to change into their school robes. After they changed they decided to talk about something more interesting while playing chess. It was a match between Vlad and Arthur, so Lukas just watched from the sidelines trying to think of a topic to talk about.

He thought of a few they could talk about, like Professors, Houses, Or maybe even about the task at hand. To protect Harry Potter, Lukas thought about the last option they think of how to befriend Harry and get him to trust them enough to open up to them. But seeing as his two friends already looked tense, because chess was about taking out the other player like a war. He decided he should talk about something that could be considered a decent level of fun.

Talking about professors might make them worry about how they would be treated, so he settled with which houses they would be sorted into. He mentally sighed as he looked up from his spot to see Arthur and Vlad playing against each other calmly, they could control themselves if they really needed to. But still looked like there was not going to be a winner this round either.

"So..." He began, earning the attention of the other two nations. "...Which house do you think we will be sorted into..?" He asked trying not to sound awkward, this was why he was nervous about coming. He wasn't very good at socializing with other people.

England just looked at him with an expression that he assumed was a mixture between confusion and calculation, while he could practically hear the gears turning in Romania's head. After a while of what America calls 'Awkward Silence', England shrugged his shoulders and said. "I've been there before, the sorting hat cannot sort us. Therefore he let's us choose, but he tells me I'm more Slytherin than anything else." Romania and Norway nodded their heads.

Romania frowned in frustration. "I can't choose!" He exclaimed, Lukas wasn't any different. He couldn't choose either, but if they were to protect The-Boy-Who-Lived they should be in the same house as him. But at the same time, that might not be a very good idea.

England furrowed his eyebrows at the two, he put a hand on his chin as If calculating the house they would be in. "Vlad, you seem like a Ravenclaw to me." Arthur finally said. Vladimir looked at him in surprise, Vlad didn't think about being a Ravenclaw of all things.

"Why would you think that?" Vlad asked, it was quite obvious that he was surprised England had said that he seemed like he would fit into Ravenclaw. Lukas didn't need any special magical or nation ability to know that.

"Well, dispite that fact that you can be ignorant and overly cheerful sometimes. You are quite wise Vlad. Though, I guess that comes natural with our kind. Thousands of years in experience and all." Arthur answered, it was true. And because he knew no one was going to walk past their compartment anytime soon, he didn't hesitate to say the 'Thousands of years in experience' part of the sentence. "And..." Arthur began once more. "Your extremely Epistemophile like, I remember you loved creating spells and learning even the ones that were..." He trailed off at the end, but they knew what he meant.

Romania did in fact love learning new spells, but he has no more to learn! Same with England and Norway. So technically going to Hogwarts would be a complete waste of time for the Magic Trio, if not for the fact that they wanted a break from the government work and Harry Potter attending his first year. Vlad seemed to accept Arthur's answer and turned to Lukas.

"What about you Lukas? Do you have any idea which house you would be in?" Vlad asked, Norway shook his head. "No, do any of you have a guess?" Lukas answered. England and Romania instinctively answered at the same time with the same answer. "Slytherin or Ravenclaw"

Lukas thought for a moment before saying. "So, you think I would fit into those two houses.." His friends nodded. "I guess I will pick...Slytherin then?" It was more of a question than an answer, but Vlad and Arthur didn't care. They just took that as his answer, while Arthur smiled, Vlad pouted. He guessed it was the end of the conversation for this topic.

* * *

England PoV

After the houses conversation, they reached the school. He was relieved honestly, no one else entered their compartment after Hermione. So that mentality she didn't tell anyone about him, yet...

Well, he sighed. It was probably better to suck it up right about now. The rest of the school was going to find out very soon.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" He heard a gruff voice yell, once the train stopped he stepped out of the train along with the rest of the magic trio and many more students.

He looked to the Sorce of the voice, and saw a man that was probably half giant. 'Rubeus Hagrid' was his name. He saw Hagrid greeting Harry and Ron, before leading them to the boats. Hagrid then told them 'only three to four people per boat' or something along those lines.

The Magic Trio decided to get a boat by themselves, since it seemed people looked quite uncomfortable near Romania. England sure hoped it wasn't because of the whole vampire thing again. Atleast Hermione didn't say anything about it, he hoped the students wouldn't hurt Romania's feelings too much.

They got on a boat and after everyone else did the same, Hagrid yelled something in the distance. And the boats moved forwards in the direction of Hogwarts castle. The nations were sitting in the boat making small talk on occasion. They talked about the Kirkland family title, it was 'The most powerful family in the UK' since it wasn't only in England, but the rest of the British isles as well. Lukas' and Vlad's family name were also famous in their own country, as well as some others who are close to theirs, but only in their magical government. They didn't want to risk the muggle one.

They talked about that for a while until they saw the Hogwarts castle, it was quite large. And very a beautiful sight to be seen. Once they reached the castle, Hagrid opened the door to the castle and lead the students inside. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

They were greeted by an old stern looking witch wearing green robes (I always wondered why she was wearing green when she was the head of the Gryffindor house) Arthur didn't recognize her, maybe she wasn't English. Scottish maybe? She was looking down at them and greeted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup" She said as she walked down the steps, she would be quite intimidating if the nations hadn't been through what they had.

A boy suddenly yelled "Trevor!" as he rushed towards a toad that was standing next to the stern woman, she stared down at him. The boy looked nervous under her gaze and muttered a "...sorry.." and backed into the crowd.

The woman finished with "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." with those parting words she walked away from the crowd of students.

After that the magic trio started conversing quietly. "Do you recognize her Arthur?" Vlad quietly whispered, Arthur shook his head. And responded back in the nation language _"No, she isn't one of mine. Maybe Alistair's?__" _the two nodded. _"I sure hope they don't send us a howler..." _muttered Norway. The others shuddered thinking about it.

After their short conversation, the woman came back. and lead them to the great hall.

And the sorting had begun. They couldn't stop smirking when Harry was put into Gryffindor. The trio couldn't help but wonder why they were skipped to go last...their boss put them up to this. didn't they... Darn.

They sweat dropped, well this is going to get much more interesting.

* * *

Harry PoV (YAY! First non nation PoV since the prologue!)

He felt incredibly relieved he was placed in Gryffindor and not Slytherin, Draco had made a pretty bad first impression on him. After a while of the sorting he noticed that there were only three students left to be sorted, and that the headmaster and the woman that lead them to the great hall kept glancing their way for some reason.

Finally after a few minutes the headmaster stood up and caught the attention of everyone in the great hall, he smiled kindly at the students and announced. "Good evening, students of Hogwarts. I wish you would welcome transfer students, from Romania and Norway. along with a very special student" He said looking at the three yet to be sorted nations. "Now, shall they be sorted?" He asked the woman calling out the names.

"Lupei, Vladimir!"

He saw a boy with brown/orange hair and eyes and...is that a fang?! He looked nervous, the boy sat on the stool and the woman placed the hat on his head. He noticed the hat looked shocked for a split second, making him wonder if he imagined it.

If his sorting was long, it seems like Lupei's was going to be longer.

"Ravenclaw!"

The hat shouted and the blue table burst into cheers, Vladimir took the hat off and walked to the blue table. After the cheers quieted down, the woman said agian.

"Bondevik, Lukas!"

A boy with blond hair and dull blue eyes with a cross in his hair walked towards the stool and sat down, he showed no emotion in his face making Harry wonder if he was feeling alright. After about the same amount of time the last boy had taken to be sorted, Lukas whispered something to the hat. And it immediately shouted

"Slytherin!"

This time the green table cheered while the other houses stay quiet. Lukas made his way to the Slytherin table with the same emotionless expression.

The last boy though, felt strange...he had blonde hair slightly darker than the last boy's, he had the most magnificent green eyes anyone will ever see. And his eyebrows were larger than usual but it just gave him more charm.

A minute passed and the woman finally said his name, which caused a collection of gasps and whispers all around the great hall.

"Kirkland, Arthur!"

As he walked towards the stool the students watched him carefully, especially Malfoy. Arthur gave off an aura of power, and Harry felt he could trust him with his life. Even though they had never met before, the looks that the other students were giving Arthur told Harry that they had felt the same.

Arthur sat down on the stool and the same amount of time passed. Then the hat shouted

"Slytherin!"

The green table once again burst into cheers, the loudest you will ever hear. They were clapping furiously, Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed. He kind of wanted Arthur to be in his house. But there was nothing he could do now.

He saw Arthur walk to Lukas and sat next to him, and the headmaster announced. "Let the feast...begin" just as he finished, all the tables are filled with delicious food. It was an amazing cuisine. He looked at the food in awe. "Wow..."

Then suddenly the Romanian transfer strolled over to the Gryffindor table and greeted Harry. "Hi! Your Harry Potter, right?" He asked cheerfully.

Harry nodded, and said "Yes, that's me. Your Vladimir Lupei, Yes?" Harry asked back.

Vlad nodded excitedly, "I've heard so much about you!" He exclaimed. "Too bad we didn't see each other on the train." He finished. Harry nodded slowly, processing how a Ravenclaw student. Who was supposed to be studious and crave knowledge, waste time on making friends with someone outside of the Ravenclaw house. "So, why were people whispering when the name Kirkland was heard?" Harry asked, not realizing that it was an incredibly stupid question. But he couldn't help it.

"You mean Arthur, right? He is really nice! And to answer your question, the Kirklands work for both the muggle and magical community and are of the highest rank. In the entirety of the British isles, so how do you not know them? even if you weren't a wizard, you should know who he is. Plus they are possibly the richest in the British isles too, and the most powerful..." Vlad answered. Harry frowned and answered "Well, my aunt petunia and uncle Vernon don't let me do anything at all. They just make me do chores, and I practically live in a small room under the stairs. But, I think I heard them say that surname once or twice." Vlad smiled apologetically at Harry and nodded. "I hope you can accept Arthur and Lukas, they might be Slytherins. But they are good people, I've known them long enough to know that." Vlad said softly.

* * *

England's PoV

Than suddenly Sir Nicholas' head pops out of the chicken bowl. "AH!" Ron exclaimed in surprise. Than many more ghosts appeared from the walls and flew around the great hall. They seemed to be conversing than the bloody baron saw Arthur and instantly flew towards the boy. "Are you Arthur Kirkland?" The ghost asked the boy curiously, the other ghosts looked his way at the name. Arthur nodded and all the ghosts immediately flew towards him.

"So you are Alistair's brother! I've heard so much about you." One of the ghosts said looking down at Arthur. "He's talked about _me? _And more importantly when has he last been here?" Arthur asked all the ghosts gathering around him and Lukas, one of them answered. "Oh, just yesterday actually." At that England raised an eyebrow. "W-What? He was with me the entire day yesterday!" He said confused. His brother had been wit him the entire day, so how did he manage to sneak into Hogwarts without anyone noticing.

Some students who were listening in gasped in shock. _Alistair Kirkland_ had been in the castle, and absolutely nobody noticed. Not even his own brother! Now they were going to make sure they catch him the next time! They had always loved the Kirklands, so much power in both governments...Powerful...And all extremely attractive...

The ghost just sighed and said "Well, I didn't say he came during the day time, Now did I?" England just sighed in responce, Oh course that's what Alistair did. How did he not think of that? "Did he talk to any of you?" Arthur asked again. They nodded. "Yes, actually. He told us you would be coming today, and since we were going to greet the new students anyway. We decided to try find you."

"He came to tell you that? And at what time did he come anyway?" Arthur asked genuinely confused, he knew that his elder brother had given him a warning before he went on the train. And even if he was worried, coming to Hogwarts to tell the ghosts about Arthur attending seemed a 'wee' extreme, as he would say.

"He," The ghost leaned in closer so that nobody else could hear. "Apparated here at one o'clock in the morning...somehow." The ghost edged away from him again. "He really is powerful isn't he?" The ghost asked no one in particular. Arthur just sighed, now that was more than a 'wee' bit extreme. At one o'clock in the morning, seriously. What is up with you Scotland...

* * *

**...Hi, Y'know when I said not too early in the authors note before the chapter? Yeah... I guess I wrote and finished this early because of reading the positive reviews you guys give me, honestly if you want the chapters to come faster. I suggest you review something for me. Also when I wrote that moment when Harry thought "Is that a fang?!" I misspelled it twice and it turned into "Gang" and "Dang" I don't know why I told you this I just felt like it I guess. And I feel like these are getting longer...**

**Two chapters in a row?! Who am I?! OMG, guys wait, I'm going to keep typing until this gets 3k words. Oh yeah, I had something to tell you anyway. Sorry if it seems like I'm playing favorites with England, trust me when I say I am definitely not. So...How would you guys like me to torture them?**

**Haha, okay. Bye guys! **


	7. Dormitories and The Potions Master

**Hola mi amigos! Jesus Christ I am feel like writing every day for some reason, but that ain't a problem. Enjoy mi chapter amigos! fusosososososo xD**

**I just went back to read the first few chapters, and realized how many mistakes there were. Sorry if there are some words that are spoken twice like "EnglEngland" Are something like that. **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia and Harry Potter are not owned by me.**

* * *

Romania PoV

He, along with the other Ravenclaw students. Followed the Ravenclaw prefect to the dormitories, It seemed everyone was constantly avoiding him. It was because of his vampire like appearance, being the nation where most vampires are. He sighed, he couldn't really blame them for being frightened. Even his own citizens treat him like this sometimes.

Well, atleast they didn't whisper anything behind his back. Maybe a few did, but he guessed he was used to it by now. It didn't seem like anyone was interested in talking with him just yet, it was probably for the better. He might say something he would regret later on, since he was fairly nervous. Everyone kept glancing at him for a while, but then when he tried to make eye contact they would look away. It might or might not have made him slightly annoyed...

Now that he thought about it though, since most vampires do come from his land. Did he have any abilities that they had? Like turning into a bat or something, he had a fang, yes, but he didn't actually use it. He never tried either. So maybe he could turn into a bat? Well, now he had some experimenting to do.

Once they finally reached the Ravenclaw common rooms, there was a door with an enchanted knocker. It asked a riddle.

"What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?-"

"The letter M"

Everyone spun their heads to Romania, shocked. It wasn't too hard, but it certainly wasn't very easy, (A/N Well, for me it wasn't) but to Vladimir Lupei it was quite easy. Even Arthur and Lukas would've gotten it quite easily. The enchanted eagle shaped knocker nodded (If it can) and they were able to enter the Ravenclaw common room.

When inside, the prefect told them where the boys are going to be resting and where the girls were going to be resting. Once the prefect had finished his explanation, the head the Ravenclaw house, Professor Filius Flitwick. Had come to introduce himself, along with explaining the basic rules of the house, welcoming them to the Ravenclaw house and wishing them luck on their time here at Hogwarts.

After the Professor's long explanation, the students were dismissed to go to bed. At was getting quite late after all, Vlad obeyed the order, but not before putting away his things and grabbing a book to read on his bed. It was a book he had already read before, but that didn't stop him. The book wasn't a short read either it was rather big, but he managed. While he was reading he saw that his housemates were already asleep, he hoped he wasnt too much of a bother with him keeping his small lamp light on. He would probably need to make friends from his own house too.

He put his book on his bedside table. He could worry about friends later.

* * *

Norway PoV (Earlier)

Everyone kept staring at them, he knew Vlad was dealing with the same thing right about now. Maybe his staring was a little worse, due to his appearance.

Arthur did not look comfortable from the gazes of the many Slytherins they were forced to share a common room with, he could tell they were curious about a _Kirkland _being in Hogwarts. And if this is how they treat Arthur because of his family name, then he was glad that none of them knew of his family name.

They looked to be trying hard to keep their composure, and not tackle hugging Arthur. He could tell that Arthur was disturbed, since whenever someone got too close, he would scoot a bit closer to Lukas. He didn't mind, he would probably be disturbed in Arthur's situation too.

When the reached the dungeons, also known as the Slytherin common room. The prefect told them the password, which was so...Slytherin like...? Well he's pretty sure anyone could guess what it would be it was rather obvious honestly. Once they entered the common room, the prefect told them where each gender would be resting.

Then the head of Slytherin came in and explained the basics of being a Slytherin along with other things, that he didn't listen to, because Arthur had already told them enough about the Hogwarts education system. Once the head of the house was done explaining, they were dismissed to bed immediately. They obeyed and went to the dormitories.

He and Arthur got to stay in the same room, much to their pleasure. Aside from the staring, the other Slytherins didn't try to talk to them. So, when they shared a room with two other Slytherins. There were no talking involved. They just got changed and went straight to bed.

* * *

Nobody PoV

Everyone in the Slytherin dormitories were asleep by now, England couldn't sleep, he could tell thatthat Lukas couldn't sleep either. He rolled over in his bed to see Norway in his own bed, facing the other direction. "Hey...Norway?" Arthur greeted, he saw Lukas flinch in surprise on his bed. Lukas rolled over in his bed to face Arthur. "It's Lukas here, and what is it?" Lukas asked. The reason Arthur couldn't sleep was because of his weird dream the night before, he was scared. He hadn't had dreams like that in a very long time, and it worried him. Was the Dark Lord... Coming back?

"Do you think...I'll be alive after this...?" Arthur asked, he hadn't realized that Lukas wouldn't know what he was talking about until it was too late. Arthur watched Lukas' reaction carefully, he had only raised his eyebrows in confusion and concern. "Why would you...ask something like that?" Lukas asked back, Arthur averted his eyes and answered. "Well...it's just something about the dream...i had last night..." Arthur replied, pausing a few times. He didn't look like he wanted to continue this subject any longer, so he sighed in frustration and continued once more. "Just...forget about it...I'm probably just being paranoid..."

Lukas narrowed his eyes in thought as Arthur rolled over in his bed to face the ceiling, Lukas can't help but wonder what dream Arthur could have possibly had to get him so shaken like this, it wasn't like him. He knew that when Arthur had woken up the night before, he looked panicked and was frantically looking for something that wasn't even there. He frowned and sat up in his bed to answer Arthur's question. The answer was an obvious 'Yes', but when he looked to the nation he was already asleep.

Lukas furrowed his eyebrows at Arthur, he wanted to help with whatever his friend was struggling with. He didn't want to see Arthur so terrified, he eventually gave in to the temptation and got up from his bed and headed to Arthur's. He sighed as he gently put a hand on his friends sleeping body. He made sure that none of their other roommates were awake, when he saw that none were. He cast a charm on Arthur, to ensure that he doesn't have a nightmare again this night. Lukas smiled to himself before retreating to his own bed.

* * *

England PoV

The next morning when they woke, Arthur didn't have the same nightmare again. he was more than glad, they headed to breakfast. Than to classes, it was nothing interesting. until, potions class. The professor didn't show up until quite a while later, and when he did, he practically stormed into the room and slammed the door shut. He also went on a monologue, about how or what he could teach them. It was going fine, until he said something. Specially to one person.

"Mr.Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Professor Snape asked Harry, two-thirds of the magic trio had already known the answer of course. But Arthur was still glad that the professor had not called out to him. He saw Hermione's hand shoot up, though Harry shrugged at the question. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where,Mr.Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" The professor asked again, Hermione's hand shot up again. Arthur smiled slightly at the girl's attempt to answer the question, she was admirable to him. "I don't know, sir" He heard Harry answer. "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" The professor asked again, not caring if Harry didn't know the answer. "I don't know, sir. Maybe you should try Hermione. She knows." Harry looked to Hermione.

The professor just narrowed his eyes at the girl, he suddenly looked to Arthur and smirked. Arthur's eyes widened, was the professor playing favorites?! He sure hoped not, having Harry being the one treated badly and him being treated amazingly, would be more than slightly unfair. "Fame clearly isn't everything, now is it. Mr. Potter" He heard the professor say to Harry. It took all of his will power, not to stand up mad lecture the man that this is completely unfair to Harry. But he calmed down when Lukas put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he then realized that he had his fists clenched. He carefully unclenched them and smiled a 'Thanks' to Lukas.

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry this one is short. but I've been extremely busy with school lately. I'll probably make it up to you by posting again this weekend. But, I had no idea what to put in this one! I didn't want to add the great Hall scene with Nevile's rememberal yet (forgive me if I spelled that wrong) because I want to put that in the next chapter!****And yes my lovely readers, I plan on finishing this. This one atleast, but I want to continue with the rest of the Harry Potter movies and books as well. And I'm sincerely sorry if I make them overly OCC or Powerful. it's just what I think a nation should be able to do, with centuries of experience and all... Please don't kill me yet.****Adios!**


	8. Flying Lessons

**Buono~! I welcome you with open arms to my Hetalia x Harry Potter fan fiction! I present to you, chapter Sei! Can someone do the disclaimer for me please...?** **I have not much to say at the moment other than, I can't express how much I appreciate the hearts and follows and reviews. It means more than you could think of, Thank you all so much~**

**Norway (Disclaimer) : She does not own Hetalia or Harry Potter...You should study for your test...**

**Never!**

* * *

Nobody's PoV

Vladimir Lupei walked into the great hall, alone. He hadn't made any friends other than his nation friends yet, they were all most likely too afraid to approach the Romanian. He sighed, why couldn't he be in the same house his friends were in?

Speaking of the two nations, he saw them sitting at the Slytherin table. Conversing quietly, it seemed that they had not made any friends from their house either. He also saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with boy, he had red hair and freckles. Romania looked between the two tables, he didn't know who to sit with. He had already talked to Harry a bit yesterday, so maybe he should go to Arthur's and Lukas' table instead. Or maybe he can just sit at the Ravenclaw table, just like any other Ravenclaw would do.

He decided to not be like any other Ravenclaw and headed for the Slytherin table. "_Hey guys, what are you talking about?"_ He asked his two nation friends in Romanian, he didn't want to risk using the nation's language, someone might figure out that it wasn't a normal language. And he didn't want to risk that. His two friends looked up at him, a bit startled. While the other Slytherins scowled and narrowed their eyes at Romania. He wasn't surprised. "_Nothing much, would you like to sit with us? _" England asked back in the same language.

Romania was about to nod his head, until he got an idea. He took his friends' arms and pulled them out of the Slytherin table, they stumbled a bit upon being suddenly pulled away from their seats. Once they recovered, they both looked at Vlad questioningly. Said nation just quickly snapped his head in Harry's direction and back to them. Arthur frowned "Are you sure Vlad? I don't think they would accept two _Slytherins _at their table. You know the relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin, don't you?" He said still frowning while Lukas nodded in agreement. Vlad just rolled his eyes playfully and dragged them to the Gryffindor house anyway.

Once Romania reached the Gryffindor table with two nations struggling to get out of his firm grip. "Hi Harry! Is it okay if sit with you guys?" Romania asked cheerfully as Arthur and Lukas shared nervous glances, Harry looked up at Romania, then to Arthur and Lukas. And put on a calculating expression. He was suddenly snapped out of his calculation when he heard Vlad greet Ron.

"Hi! I don't believe we've met before, I'm Vladimir Lupei. But just call me Vlad, what's your name?" Romania asked Ron cheerfully, Ron just raised an eyebrow at the nation. But answered anyway. "I'm... Ron Weasley..." Ron then looked to the two Slytherins, who were looking rather uncomfortable at the glares of many, many Gryffindors.

Norway looked towards the ground nervously, while England averted his eyes to look at anything but the people at the Gryffindor table. Than Romania introduced his two friends. "These are my friends, Arthur Kirkland.-" The Romanian gestured towards England, who gave a small wave along with a small smile. "And Lukas Bondevik." Vlad finished whilst gesturing towards Norway, who just stared at them face blank until saying "...pleasure to meet you..."

Ron didn't know wether to hate the two for being Slytherins, or get to know them more. It was honestly kind of hard to hate one in particular, and he didn't know why though. Maybe he should get to know them better before judging them...just, maybe. "I-I guess so, sure. You can sit with us." Harry answered the Romanian's question. "You don't have to if you don't want to that is..." Arthur quickly said trailing off at the end, he never felt this nervous around his own citizens. So, why now of all times. Harry shook his head. "No, it's alright. I insist, how about you Ron?" He asked.

Before Ron could answer, (Which was a yes, by the way.) Owls started to appear and drop off letters to the students. Some got things more_...interesting..._than others...

* * *

England's PoV

"Look, Nevile's got a rememberal!" England heard someone yell, he turned to 'Nevile' and saw that a boy had indeed gotten a remembrall. "I've read about those. When the smoke turns red-" as Hermione said this .The balls color turned to red. "it means you've forgotten something." She finished. Arthur looked to Nevile, he seemed to be contemplating on something. "I can't remember what I've forgotten!" The boy said.

Than Draco Malfoy, strolled over to the Gryffindor table and took the remembrall from Nevile's hands. "Oh look, the baby's got a present from his sweet grandmother." Draco teased throwing the ball up and down in his hand. Harry and Ron glared at the Slytherin, along with many others. Arthur decided to take action, he put a hand on Draco's shoulder with an eyebrow raised challagingly. "Draco, I would think that it is best that you do not take things from other people who do not allow it. I recommend that you give it back." Arthur said smoothly being able to hide the irritation in his voice. Draco pouted a bit and returned the remembrall to Nevile almost forcefully and said "Only because Kirkland said so." Then he walked away somewhat angrily.

Arthur received a smile from Vlad and a smirk from Lukas, he turned to the Gryffindors who were staring wide eyed At him. It was pretty clear that they had never thought a _Slytherin _would help a _Gryffindor_. Arthur just smiled and winked at Nevile.(NOT ROMANTICALLY) After that the bell rang, Romania along with him nd Lukas headed out for their classes. Leaving the Gryffindors to actually consider the two nation Slytherins. Maybe not all Slytherins were bad after all...

* * *

Norway's PoV

The next class he and Arthur had, was Flying class with Gryffindors. It was a aunt day out, the grass shining an amazing green. The professor was a woman with spiked up blonde hair and golden hawk-like eyes. The students called her 'Madam Hooch'. After their greetings with the professor.

There were brooms at one side of every student. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." The professor instructed. The class stepped up and did as was instructed, Lukas and Arthur were standing next to each other. He shared a look with Arthur. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" She instructed once more. The class yelled up, with Harry's along with Arthur's and Lukas'. Some of the other students gave them bewildered looks, before going back to focusing on their own brooms.

He looked around at the brooms of the other students, just in time to see that Ron's broom had smacked him in the face. And that Hermione's broom was rolling teasingly on the ground. He was almost sorry for them. Soon after all the students were able to get a hold of their brooms. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." The class mounts their brooms as she continued. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..."

Nevile, being the nervous child that he was. Accidentally kicked off the ground too quickly, afraid of ring stuck on the ground while the rest of the students have lifted off the ground. He didn't have to worry about that though, sadly...

"Mr. Longbottom..." Madam Hooch called out to the boy when he was slowly lifting off the ground, He and Arthur looked at him worriedly. Judging by the way he was holding his broom stick and the panicked look on Nevile's face, they could tell that he _was _going to fall off. He could hear the other students calling Nevile's name while said boy was lifting higher from the ground.

He knew that both Arthur _and_ him wanted to help the poor boy _somehow_, but it would be rather suspicious If they did any spells. Since, they didn't bring their wands to this class.

And then it went to chaos...Nevile launched into the air at an incredible speed into many different places...the wall for an example... He flew around aimlessly for a while until he flew to the direction of the rest of the students. He looked completely terrified. All the students and madam hooch were able to move out of the way before they were hit, all but one. Arthur Kirkland.

Normally he would be able to dodge that no problem, but he was muttering a spell to keep Nevile from hitting any walls, I repeat, _Walls _not _Students. _England flew up with Nevile instead of falling to the ground though, Norway didn't know if that was for the better, or the worse. Even though Arthur was at the front of the broom, he was still able to keep them both from falling. He had even told Nevile how to hold the broom right, said boy was much calmer after that. It was the effect nations had on humans, especially when it was their own nation.

Arthur was just about to tell Nevile how to get down, when Arthur's face suddenly went blank. Lukas furrowed his eyebrows at his friend, that didn't happen normally...What was going on. Nevile then changed back to looking panicked agian and he zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear, Nevile's cloak gets caught on it. But Arthur was a bit more serious, it had slashed his arm causing their to be a large red scar on it with blood seeping out of the scar. But he was also hanging from the spear. Arthur had been startled out of his daze at a that point, he clutched his bleeding arm with his free hand and hissed in pain. Nevile meanwhile was hanging from the spear, he wavered and his cloak ripped making him fall down to the torch. And fall down once more, this time to the ground.

Arthur also fell down and was trying hard to keep his arm from healing using his magic, it was extremely hard to keep a nation's healing from doing it's job. Lukas felt horrible that he couldn't do anything to help his friend at the time, it hadn't even been a long time and Arthur looked _exhausted._ He was breathing heavily, not from the bleeding. But from using so much magic to keep his body from healing itself.

Lukas saw madam hooch run to Arthur and Nevile. "Everyone out of the way!" She yelled running through the group of students to reach the two injured students. "Owowowowow" He heard Nevile mutter in pain. "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist... " After she inspected Nevile she looked to Arthur, who was still breathing heavily and laying on the ground. Lukas didn't know how long he could keep this up...

"Goodness...Mr. Kirkland..." That was all she could say in this situation. Lukas looked to the other students, they all wore the same looks of horror and worry on their faces. Lukas also saw Draco grab Nevile's remembrall from the ground, it seems the boy brought it with him to the class.

Lukas saw madam hooch try to take the both of them to the hospital wing, he ran to the professor. "Madam hooch, I'll take Arthur.." He requested gaining a appreciative and apologetic smile from her. "Thank you Mr..." She trailed off. "Bondevik." He stated. She nodded and took Nevile off the ground carefully, he did the same with Arthur. He used put a hand on both of Arthur's shoulders from the side and secretly used his own magic to help Arthur. It became alot easier to keep Arthur from healing once they were both trying. Arthur still looked exhausted though, he was definitely going to pass out the second he got on the bed.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr.Longbottomto the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." Lukas heard madam hooch threaten the other students from his right while they were walking to the hospital wing.

* * *

Romania's PoV

He had practically ran out of the classroom when the bell rang, when he had heard that Arthur had been injured he was extremely worried. Knowing England, he'd probably used his magic to prevent his nation healing from working. Vlad ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing and slammed the door open, but he made sure not to be too loud when slamming it open. Or he would be kicked out for sure.

He frantically looked around for a familiar face, when he saw two. He quickly ran over to the bed that Arthur was sitting on with Lukas at his side, they seemed to be talking about something. But he didn't care right now, he grasped both of Arthur's shoulders startling the nation and started rambling in Romanian.

"ar_thurareyouokayyouhadnoideahowworriedIwasareyouhurtatallIfsowhereyourarmhowmuchdoesithurtyourokayrighthowmuchmagicdidyouuselukasyoutooareyoubothalrightdidyourscarhealalreadyyoudidntgethurtdidyoulukasyouseemfinethatsgoodbutarthuryoushouldreallybemorecarefulthenexttimeyoudecidetouseyourmagictodosomethingashardasforcingyourbodytonothealitselfIwassoworriedaboutyouguysthatIcouldn'tevenfocusinclassIswearifyouguysdosomethinglikethisagainIwillkillyoumyselfdidyouletourscarhealyet?!I-"_

"Vlad! Calm down, I'm fine now. Besides I couldn't understand a thing you just said!" Arthur stopped the Romanian from rambling any further. Vlad took a deep breath before saying again, in English this time. "I was worried about you guys." He said simply with a frown. He received a gentle smile from Arthur. "I'm fine Vlad, I was just tired. That's all." Norway shook his head at that. "You seemed alot more than _tired _Arthur, and what happened when you were in the broom? It isn't like you to just doze off like that." He said, Vlad raised his eyebrows. "What? Arthur?" He looked to Arthur for an answer.

"Well, I don't know what had happened exactly...Everything was normal until suddenly, it just went black. And I saw.. saw... Never mind..." England answered averting his eyes as to not make eye contact with either Lukas or Vlad. Romania was about to protest, when Nevioe ran up to them and clung onto Arthur's bedside with one hand. "Kirkland I am so sorry. I should have been more careful, I-"

"Arthur." England interrupted suddenly, much to the boy's confusion.

"What..?"

"Call me Arthur...Do you mind if I call you Nevile...?"

Nevile shook his head slowly, still processing England's words. "N-Not at all..." Arthur smiled. Vlad decided to join in. "Call me Vlad!" he exclaimed happily. "Lukas..." Norway added, in a monotone with a blank face.

Arthur looked Nevile in the eyes and said "You don't have to apologize, it was an accident after all. Besides, I should've been more careful myself. Anyway..." He held out his hand to Nevile. "Let's put this in the past shall we?" Arthur smiled as a bonus.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Nevile Longbottom."

* * *

**Woah... what's up with the sudden increase in favorites and follows guys? Not that I'm complaining of course. Anyway sorry, I said that I wanted to post this during the same weekend I posted the last chapter. But I was in a rush as you can tell by the author note at the end.****I will be very busy since I have exams coming up along with many other school activities. So I might miss a week in updating or something, but I promise that I won't abandon this project. I already have a few interesting ideas in mind.**

**I also want to inform you that...I want to keep The Magic Trio neutral, and by neutral I mean. Friends with both Harry's side and Draco's side, it's just that after I've read a certain fanfiction. It gave me a new view of Draco, and I honestly didn't want to make anyone the villain in this story other than Voldemort and his death eaters. So in this story I am going to make Draco's unacceptable behavior and act to keep his father happy. The Magic Trio will be friends with both sides. I hope you will continue to support me upon hearing this.**

**Now that that is outta the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to reading the next.****Sorry for the extremely long Authors note**.

**Until next time!**


	9. A Cerberus

**Guten Tag! Here's the next chapter, I have no idea when this will come out but it would most likely take I while. So sorry about that. And another thing, some of you probably won't like the idea of Draco being an "okay guy". But I want you to give it a chance. Now Disclaimer!**

**Romania (Disclaimer) : Harry Potter and Hetalia is not owned by this little girl! But seriously, study.**

**Not you too!**

* * *

England PoV

He was released from the hospital wing once he let his nation healing do it's job again, not that she noticed...

The second he stepped out of the hospital wing he was tackled by Romania into a hug with Norway following behind, alot more calmly. They walked down the hall together and started conversing about random things, like how a howler might get sent their way or something... He shuddered at the thought.

They stopped suddenly to see that Harry and his friend Ron, along with Hermione. We're staring at the trophies, Vlad immediately ran over to them dragging Arthur along with him. "Hey! What are you guys looking at?" Vlad called cheerfully while tugging Arthur at where his scar was supposed to be, which earned him a scold from Hermione. They asked him if he was alright, since the scar had looked quite serious. He couldn't blame them, but it healed already. He still kept the bandages on and would take them off once it wouldn't be suspicious if it had healed.

Vlad was quietly pouting at Hermione while Lukas just looked at him amused.

* * *

Still England's PoV

The six Hogwarts students made their way up the staircases, that were moving around quite a bit, to a few of them's annoyance. "I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Ron said to Hermione. "What?" He asked generally confused. "What we were looking at back there, there was a trophy with Harry's dad's name on it! And Hermione knew when he didn't!" Ron exclaimed. The nations looked at Hermione, Harry and Vlad sighed. Said nation flicked Harry lightly in the head. "Learn your own history!" He said jokingly. Ron laughed.

Then the stairs shudder and begin to move, the humans screamed in surprise. The three nations stumbled a bit but gained their balance once the stairs stopped moving. "Bloody hell, can't say I expected that one." Arthur said looking down from the staircase. Lukas nodded and looked towards where the stairs had made them go, Hermione followed his gaze. "Let's go." She said whilst leading them. Ron nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, before the stairs move again." The nations quietly smirked at the red head's terror.

They walked up to find a dark room. None of them could really see anything. "Does anyone feel like...We shouldn't be here?" Harry asked breaking the icey silence between the six. "We're not supposed to be here." Arthur and Hermione said at the same time, much to eachother's surprise. Arthur waved his hand at her gesturing for her to continue their sentence. She did as told. "This is the 3rd floor, it's forbidden." Lukas and Vlad nodded, they looked around the room. Arthur did the same.

Suddenly the light on a torch lit up and a cat jumped in the room. "Let's go!" Harry yelled. "It's flich's cat!" Ron yelled as well. They ran as the flames around them lit up, Arthur saw Romania secretly use his magic to make the flames go out making sure they were out of sight. He smiled at the Romanian's magical abilities, he had always like to play with fire. They were also his specialty, it matches his personality. Big bright and determined, though he wasn't weak against water.

They reached the end of the corridor and found a door, Harry immediately tried to open it but to no avail. "It's locked." Harry said stating the obvious. "Oh, move over!" Hermione said in her bossy tone while pushing Harry and Ron out of the way. She pulled out her wand and said "Alohomora" The door opened instantly at the spell. He couldn't help but think that if a few first years were able to enter so easily then the defenses obviously needed some major upgrades. They all scrambled to get into the door.

They heard the caretaker talk to his cat, once they were sure that he had left Harry said "Flich is gone" Arthur turned around to see a Cerberus, it was sleeping. He looked towards the other members of the magic trio and they nodded, gesturing that they had seen it too. "Probably thinks the door is locked." He heard Ron say from behind him. "It was locked." Hermione said. Harry turned towards the Cerberus aswell and his eyes widened. "And for a good reason." He said still looking at it. Hermione and Ron turned to stand with them. The dog slowly began to wake.

The Magic Trio recognized the creature as one of Greece's, he didn't own many creatures that looked anything like dogs at all. And rather disliked them, well, not exactly. But he wouldn't want any in his house. Probably the reason he gave this Cerberus away. Once it had opened it's eyes enough to notice the intruders, things went down. The humans screamed in panic and bolted out of the door and shut it completely forgetting the other three inside the room with them.

The Cerberus eyed the three nations warily, but made no move to attack. Much to their relief, they definitely did not want to be cruel enough to harm an animal. Arthur certainly did not want to use his magic on this creature, so he did what his instincts told him to do. He carefully held out his hand to the Cerberus, the creature carefully sniffed the nation's hand before lifting it's head up in shock. It seemed that the creature had realized who or _what _there were. It bowed down.

The nations just smiled, glad that they didn't have to use magic against it. Then Lukas noticed a trapdoor that the Cerberus was standing on. He eyed it curiously before glancing at Arthur and Vlad. Arthur was patting the creature gently while Vlad was...sitting on it...

"Guys," Lukas started getting their attention, they turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Let's go back. It's getting late." He finished. The two nodded and stopped whatever they were doing. Lukas saw that they were about to flash back to their own common rooms so he stopped them. "Wait." They turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Vlad, can you come with us for now?"

The vampire like nation nodded slowly, confused as to why he would need to go with them. The two walked towards Lukas and teleported to the Slytherin common rooms.

* * *

Romania's PoV

He'd never seen the Slytherin common room until now, and he'd be lying if he said he was surprised. It was dark and the color scheme was mostly green, it was a dungeon like everyone said it was. He took a moment trovlook around, Lukas and Arthur didn't seem to mind. Since he had never been here before, now he was really going to need to get Arthur to spill the beans about everything he knew about Hogwarts. Maybe their was a room he could use for his little bat experiment.

Once he had finished looking around he turned towards the two-thirds of the Magic trio, to see that they were sitting at a couch waiting patiently for him to finish. He smiled, they were always so understanding. Probably two of the most understanding people he will ever meet in his semi-immortal life. He quickly strolled over to his two friends, not wanting to keep them waiting any longer.

"So, what is it Lukas?" Arthur started, and both Arthur and Vlad turned to Lukas. whose face revealed nothing. Lukas put his hands on his lap before starting. "What was it guarding?" He had assumed that Arthur and Vlad had known what he was talking about, he wasn't wrong. From the way Romania saw it, it was protecting something that was beneath the trapdoor. Maybe it was something important, and if it was, protecting said object behind a locked door that a few first years can enter is not the best security technique, well maybe the Cerberus wouldn't be too much of a bad idea. If it had no real intention on hurting a student that accidentally got inside.

"I'm not sure, this is not my land after all. It is Alistair's. If we want to know then we must ask him." England stated. Vlad nodded in response, he didn't know what the item was. But it would be no surprise if the personification of Scotland himself, did. "Should we perhaps some something about this? If another student were to come across it, I don't think they would get lucky." Vlad added, he looked at Arthur with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. After a while of silence Arthur spoke up again. "...I don't think I can do anything about this, not without revealing my status to Dumbledore. I've already deleted the files along with the memories of myself from everyone including the ministry, and replaced them with the one I have now. I don't think I can risk this one. Yes, it is dangerous to have such a creature here. But all we can really do is wait.."

Vlad sighed and stood up from his spot on the couch. "That's fine, but there's another problem I would like to state." He said walking away from the two still on the couch. Arthur and Lukas raised an eyebrow in curiosity, nothing else had happend so far had it? They hoped not. "What is it?" Lukas said from his spot, Vlad had his back towards them. So he didn't know the expression he had on his face.

Vlad suddenly turned around with a shit eating grin and said "Harry Hermione and Ron forgot about us!" He exclaimed exasperated, Arthur chuckled at the Romanian's antics. Romania had always been the type to lighten the mood once it had gotten too gloomy or serious, but he was serious when he needed to be. He was also quite open minded and would easily accept people for who they were. Maybe a part of it was because people usually don't open up to him so easily due to his vampire like appearance. One of the things you will most likely learn from being friends with Romania is to never judge a book by its cover.

"I can assure you that we can get them back for that later in the morning." Lukas said, his face showed nothing but his voice showed atleast a little bit of mischief. Vlad's grin showed the same emotion.

"Alright guys, I'm getting tired. See you in the morning." Vlad said before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Still Romania's PoV

He layed down in his bed, unable to sleep. When he had teleported back to his own common room, he got changed and headed right for bed. Despite what he had said to Arthur and Lukas, he wasn't tired. Not at all. He just needed some time to think about all that's happened so far, it had been normal at first. He started suspecting something would happen when Arthur had a nightmare the night before they were coming to Hogwarts. Than with Lukas telling him about how Arthur had just dozed off suddenly while on the broom was even more worrying, and now...The Cerberus. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to force it out of Arthur if he needed to.

But if something really bad was acually going to happen, he wanted to be there when is friend needed him. He sighed to himself, he didn't know now wether he should regret ever coming here or be glad he was able to get here in time.

He sighed again, maybe he'd have a easier day tomorrow.

* * *

**So for an explanation on Arthur's part, I think the only way for it to make sense. Would be to make him delete all his old files of his adult self. Sorry I'm not good at explaining. So basically, I thought that if the Kirklands were famous. Everyone should know all of the brothers, including Arthur. So, I made him remove all of his previous files of being an adult along with the memories of everyone other than the minister himself, all the important people and the other nations obviously. Other than this I have nothing to say.**

**I tried to find a way to make this longer as you can see by the little Romania part I made at the end.**

**Tschüss~!**


	10. Charms With Romania

**God dag! Here's another, I don't know if it will be to your enjoyment but I hope so. I'm not very good at being descriptive, so I apologize for that. I plan to make some original chapters that aren't in the movies, seeing as I am having trouble adding Vlad into some of the chapters, since the Gryffindors mostly have classes with the Slytherins. Only if you want to of course! If not than I'll just continue writing the stuff that was in the movie.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the fanfiction.**

* * *

Romania's PoV

He was extremely excited and worried at the same time, he would be having his first lesson with Harry! He had been waiting for awhile for Ravenclaw to have classes with Gryffindors, but he didn't mind as long as he would get the chance to learn with Harry sooner or later.

Vlad looked at his timetable excitedly, he clutched the piece of paper barely managing to not rip it apart. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, besides being excited and worried, he was also nervous about what he should do. Should he pretend he couldn't do the spell? or should he just go wild?

"What's got you so excited?" His eyes snapped open at the voice, there he saw Arthur and Lukas looking at him with a raised brow. Vlad smiled and answered an energetic. "I'm finally having lunch first class with Harry!" Lukas stared at him. "We've had atleast three classes with him already" Lukas deadpanned, Arthur just smirked. "Well, I haven't had any! How is that fair?" Vlad said back with a pout. "You really are determined to befriend him aren't you?" Arthur said.

"Yes! Why would I not?" Vlad said cheerfully, just then the bell rang. The three said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways to their own class rooms. While walking Romania decided to think about the charm they would most likely be trying out, he knew there were a few easy charms for first year students...like...The hot-air charm...No, that one is non-verbal...Locomotor Mortis, maybe?...I don't think the professor would do that just yet...Wingardium Leviosa?... It's a possibility...

By the time he finally finished his mental monologue, he had reached the classroom walking past it just a little. He stepped back into the classroom when he realized he still hadn't decided wether to fail the spell on purpose or just do it regularly, he hadn't really tried to mess up a spell on purpose, but it couldn't hurt to try. He sat down at a random seat, which were inconveniently set up in pairs. Maybe he would get lucky and make a friend...But the chances were highly unlikely. Still, no-one would risk becoming friends with a 'Vampire'. It saddened him how people judge others so quickly.

Finally, after waiting quite a while for the lesson to begin. Romania was getting quite impatient, he saw the Harry and Ron walk into the classroom and smiled lightly, it seemed like Harry didn't have any trouble making friends at all. Unlike him sadly...

The professor of charms was the head of the Ravenclaw house, professor Filius Flitwick. The professor was rather small, smaller than a normal human should be. He was definitely a descendent to something. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" The professor said from on top of the books that he was standing on, which in response, Hermione lifted up her feather. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." The professor instructed. "Swish and flick." Everyone repeated, Vlad giggled quietly, the professor had told him many times that Vlad had done it perfectly, and for a bonus, Romania thought it was funny how he had to learn things he already knew. "Good. And enunciate.WingardiumLeviosa. Off you go then." After the professor said that. The students tried to practice the spell.

Romania hesitated, he looked at his wand then to his feather. It was a good thing he didn't forget to enhance his wand with his own nation magic, or else it would surely explode. A nation's magic was far too powerful for any wand to be able to handle, with that being said, they would have to enchant it with their own magic, for the wand to properly work. He bit his lip looking at his wand, he had already decided to try failing the spell. But, now that he was in this position, he didn't know if he could.

He sighed shakily and muttered a small "Wingardium Leviosa..." while pointing his wand at the feather, he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the feather wouldn't levitate. But, the reaction to his magic made the feather instantly shot up six feet above their heads. The others students looked to Romania in astonishment, while the Romanian just tried his best to look pround even though on the inside he could practically hear Alfred screaming "EPIC FAIL!" from wherever he was.

"Oh my, well done Mr. Lupei! You have great potential!" The professor exclaimed happily. "Y-yeah...Thank you... Professor..." Vlad said hesitantly adding he put his wand down and spectated the other students, he saw that Ron had sat down next to Hermione, much to his surprise. He had honestly thought that Ron was much closer to Harry. And he was right.

"Wingardrium Leviosar." He heard Ron say, he snickered when the red head started to whack the feather with his wand. "Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, youre saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Hermione corrected much to his relief, Ron looked rather upset, buteven if Hermione didn't, _someone _needed to do it. He frowned when Ron said "You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Even though Hermione was just trying to help, she sometimes doesn't say things in the right tone of voice, but that doesn't mean she doesn't try. Her bossy tone was just one of the things that showed her confidence.

Either way, Hermione straightend and pointed her wand at the feather confidently. "Wingardium Leviosa." She said the feather started to glow a little before lifting off the table gently, unlike his. He cringed. Ron put his head on the books on his table dejectedly. He frowned. While the professor was giving his praises to the girl, he saw another boy, Seamus Finnigan, was trying to get his own feather to levitate. But his pronounciation was wrong, he just said "Wingard Levosa" Over and over again.

He furrowed his eyebrows, he wondered how the boy could be more off. Than the feather exploded. The professor gasped. Vlad looked to the boy with eyes filled with pity, maybe he could help him sometime.

He was cut from his thoughts by Harry saying "I think we're going to need a new feather over here, professor."

Vlad smiled softly, he was definitely going to tell Arthur and Lukas about what happend in his first class with Harry.

Like it had read Romania's mind, the bell rang and the students shuffled out of their seats to exit the classroom. Romania was about to do the same when he was stopped by professor flitwick. "Mr. Lupei, may I have a moment?" It was only a small request, but his blood ran cold, he barely suppressed a shiver before he turned to the small man. He was able to keep his composure. "Yes, professor?" He asked innocently.

The professor smiled reassuringly. "No need to be nervous my boy," He said, Romania breathed a small sigh of relief and cringed a little at being called a boy. He was anything but a boy at this point, the only thing to call him that would be appropriate, would be 'Old man'. But he wasn't going to complain. "I was just wondering how you did it so fast, along with very effective. Not many are able to do it first try, and as amazing as that was I would like to know how you did it."

Vlad froze, that was the question he was afraid of being asked. He tried to make up an excuse, and fast. The professor was looking at him expectantly. All previous nervousness had returned to him, why did he have to ask such a thing? Why now?!

"...I... Uh...I apologize, but I don't know sir." He stated nervously, hoping the professor wouldn't question him any further. Luckily his wish came true. "Ah, I see. That is alright my boy, you may leave now." The professor said with a small reassuring smile. Vlad returned the small smile and walked out of the classroom, he breathed a sigh of relief and started to look for the golden trio, he could wait until later to tell Lukas and Arthur.

He found them at the courtyard with many other students passing by, he saw that Hermione was walking alone for some reason and decided to accompany her. "Hey, Hermione!" He said cheerfully and ran up to her, careful not to bump into any other students. "You did good in class." He added to boost her confidence, he knew that too much would probably make her end up like Prussia. But he honestly didn't mind, she deserves the praise in his opinion. "Why thank you Vlad, you did amazing yourself." She said, a small smile upon her lips.

She was a sweet little girl, yes, she can be bossy. But that's just who she is. He was about to say something again when he heard Ron say something to Harry from in front of them. "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Vlad was rather shocked to hear Ron say something like that, he seemed upset but he didn't think that the red head would go so far as to insult her behind her back. He narrowed his eyes at Ron before turning to face Hermione again, his eyes widened when he saw tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She looked down and stormed past Harry and Ron.

"Hermione wait!" He yelled and started to run after her, but stopped when he reached Harry and Ron. He gave Ron an out of character cold gaze. "You'd better apologize, _Ronald Weasley_" He said dangerously calm before storming after Hermione. But he couldn't find her anymore, he furrowed his eyebrows. Where did she go?

He sighed, maybe he could go talk to Arthur and Lukas for now. Maybe they'll know what to do.

And so he did just that, he started looking for his two friends while also keeping an eye out looking for a bushy haired girl. He found Arthur and Lukas first, they were walking in the hallways when they saw Romania frantically looking for something. Vlad sighed bad told them about the charms class. "I didn't mean for it to work it just did!" He said with a frown. Arthur smirked. "Well, that's what happens." He said, Lukas was just listening intently, not saying a word to interrupt the Romanian. Vlad sighed. "But, that's besides the point." He said while looking at the ground dejectedly. Lukas raised his eyebrows in surprise, there were little to nothing that could get the Romanian anywhere near gloomy.

"When Ron pronounced the spell wrong, Hermione corrected him. She might've not used the right tone of voice when saying it, but she was only trying to help! But Ron still got upset with her, and after the class when I went to go find them, I saw them walking in the courtyard- But, Hermione was walking alone so I decided to walk with her. We were talking for a little while before Hermione and I heard Ron say something nasty to Harry, About Hermione! He was saying something like 'She's a nightmare, no wonder she doesn't have friends!' and then Hermione ran off crying, I tried to run after her but I couldn't find her so I went to look for you guys instead!" Vlad said calmly at first, then he gradually started to continue in one breath. Arthur put comforting hands on his shoulder when he started panting.

"Calm down Vlad, we'll get Ron to apologize to Hermione afterwards. Who knows? Maybe she's in the Great Hall at the moment, we can talk to her there." Lukas said with a blank face, he wasn't the best at comforting others, but they could tell he tried. Vlad smiled at his friend, they were right. Maybe she was there.

He took a deep breath and straightend himself, he looked at his friends in the eyes. "Sorry about that guys, I hope I didn't overreact." Vlad said sheepishly, he wasn't one to ramble unless he was extremely worried about someone, the incident with England was a good example. The two other nations shook their heads. "No, you didn't. Not too badly anyway. Besides, if Ron were to really say something like that to her we must force him to apologize to her. She was only trying to help him so the spell correctly." Arthur said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, now let's get going. It's about time we went to the great hall, I wouldn't want to be any later than we already are." Norway said and started walking towards the direction the great hall was in, with Vlad and Arthur following close behind.

One way or another Ron _was _going to apologize to Hermione for his cruel words, the nations knew how much just words can hurt someone. If anyone had lived as long as them, they would know too. That a small thing such as a compliment could be able to brighten someone's day, and that an insult could lower the person's self-esteem. And if constantly insulted, could lead a person to do things that shouldn't be done, their logic will begin to become more twisted. Words were a huge impact on how the person will grow to be, being insulted for their entire childhood could cause the child to have depression. Being constantly called fat or ugly might cause them to have anorexia. Being complimented and constantly praised however, would give the person the trait of being a narcissist.

Vlad mentally slapped himself. 'Now wasn't the time to think about that!'

* * *

**Okie, I'm done. Thanks for waiting, but, here's a warning for my entire nation head cannon. They are the very definition of _Perfect _people, they have incredible abilities. But if you want to know more your going to have to ask me personally, don't worry! I don't bite. But here's one thing that I need to mention, they can teleport basically. It's what they call "Nation Jump" Or "Nation Hop" if you will. But I also feel like they should be able to travel to anywhere in their land within an instant so yes, they have the ability to teleport in my head cannon.**

**That's all for now! I'm still trying to think of things that will remove the plot holes that keep popping up. So for now enjoy!**

**Bye! **


	11. Troll Problems

**Ciao, truth be told. I am terrified of messing up the characters, and I feel like I already failed at England so I don't know. But either way I hope you enjoy this. I hope I don't make too many scenes that aren't needed, I don't want to make the progress go too slow but now I feel like I'm going too fast.**

**I am chasing plot bunnies at the moment, and I just feel like this is getting harder to write.**

**Disclaimer : I Do not own these fandoms.**

* * *

England's PoV

After he had heard what Romania had said, he was angry, that was not how you treat a lady. But most of all he was shocked, he couldn't believe Ron would say something like that to someone. But after centuries of experiencing what he had, he learned how to control his emotions. Even though, Romania was the oldest and Norway the youngest. He was caught in the middle.

When they reached the Great Hall, they found that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He looked to Vlad, said nation was already storming quietly to the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ron were. He quickly took Lukas with him and walked after Vlad.

"Ron." Vlad said gaining the attention of said person. Ron looked at Vlad dejectedly, as if expecting a scold. Vlad's expression softened. "...I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. But you should still apologize to her, speaking of which, where is she?"

"About that..." Harry spoke up looking at Vlad with furrowed eyebrows. "I heard someone say, she wouldn't leave the girls bathroom. They say she was crying."

Vlad eyed Ron, who looked down in shame. Vlad sighed. "You are definitely going to apologize to her later." He said to Ron.

Ron quickly nodded, Vlad smirked and sat down next to Harry and Ron while gesturing for Arthur and Lukas to do the same.

They did as told and sat down next to Vlad with Arthur in the middle. They sat and ate as usual while also waiting to see if Hermione would come around.

"So, what do you guys do at home?" Harry suddenly asked the magic trio causing them to flinch at the sudden address. "Well, I have a younger brother! Although, sometimes I feel like he likes someone more than me..." Vlad said dejectedly.

Arthur and Lukas immediately knew that he was talking about Moldova, so they gently put a hand on Romania's back.

"Well, as you know I have four brothers. Alistair, Dylan, Seamus and Patrick...Trust me when I say it can be extremely irritating to have a certain someone bring a dragon back from work and the other bring back the loch ness monster and name it _Nessie._" Arthur complained, Harry swore he heard Arthur mutter under his breath. "...I mean you Dylan, Alistair..."

"Wait, your brother tamed the lochness monster?!" Ron asked exasperated. Arthur looked confused for a moment but then remembered that these were humans he was talking to. "Oh, Uh... yes..." He said hesitantly.

Ron sighed in frustration. "...I wish I had brothers like yours, they're so amazing." Ron said looking at Arthur. Said nation sent a deadpanned look his way. "Oh really? It's amazing how you don't even think twice before saying that."

"Hm? What do you mean?-"

"Never mind."

Suddenly the Great Hall doors burst open revealing a panicked Professor Quirrell, who sprinted inside. "Troll! There's a Troll in the dungeon!" He screamed, terrified.

There was a pause and the entirety of the Great Hall was dead silent.

"...I thought you ought to know..." Quirrell said before collapsing to the ground.

That was when the students started panicking and screaming, they ran around aimlessly

Romania and England looked to Norway, who still had that same blank look in his eyes, despite the chaos around them. If it was a troll, Lukas would know how to handle them.

"_Silence!"_ He heard Dumbledore yell from the teacher's tables, that was the loudest he had ever heard the man. "Prefects, please lead the students to your dormitories..." Arthur let the rest of Dumbledore's speech trail off, he looked to Vlad and Lukas, they both nodded in assurance. They had to do this.

They secretly mumbled an invisibility spell under their breath when no-one was looking and sprinted out of the Great Hall. "It's no longer in the dungeon, it's headed towards the girl's bathroom." Arthur turned to Lukas, he had spoken in a monotone. "My own told me." Lukas said simply referring to his own troll. Vlad and Arthur nodded before heading to the direction of the girl's bathroom.

When they reached the girl's bathroom, they heard a scream, that could belong to no-one other than Hermione.

To their surprise, it was Lukas who had slammed the door open and stormed inside, pretending to be upset at the troll. Vlad and Arthur ran to Hermione. "Are you alright?" Vlad asked her worriedly. She nodded her head violently. "But what about Lukas?! It's dangerous."

Arthur shook his head with a small reassuring smile. "He'll be fine." He stated. He looked towards the troll, but in that moment he heard the door make a 'click!' sound. Making it feel like there was something in his mind wordlessly saying that they've been locked inside.

It seemed the troll was startled by the sound and flung it's club towards the sinks, shattering them before Lukas could stop it. Hermione screamed. He saw Lukas narrow his eyes at the creature.

"_Halt."_ Lukas said in Norwegian whilst glaring slightly at the creature.

"_You are frightening her."_ He said once again referring to Hermione, the troll looked down in shame and kneeled down before Lukas. Said nation smiled ever so slightly and patted it gently on the head.

"_I'm sorry to have to use a harsh tone, you are lost, aren't you?" _Arthur heard Lukas says in a soft tone to the creature.

Suddenly Harry and Ron burst in through the door, to see what is possibly one of the most bizarre things that they will ever witness. "What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ron yelled from the door.

Vlad facepalmed and sweet dropped anime style while muttering. "Well, Lukas, I'll let you explain this one."

Arthur sighed before saying. "Nothing! Ron, everything is fine, we've been...busy." Harry raised an eyebrow at the scene he was looking at, after all, it's not everyday you see one of your friends being almost slaughtered by a troll, at least, that's what you thought until you finally reach he bathroom to see that your friend was not in danger at all and some of your other friends helping her along with one of them petting the troll gently on the head.

"Well...should we get the professors..?" Harry asked awkwardly, Lukas stopped petting the troll and stood up slowly. "Yes, that would be appreciated."

"There's no need..." They heard a shaky reply from the door, they turned to see Professor Mcgonagall, Snape and Quirrell. They were all gaping silently at them.

Lukas sighed. "Professors, may I request that this troll be taken back to the forests?" He asked calmly. Mcgonagall nodded slowly, before she did as asked she said. "You are all very lucky, not many people are able to face a mountain troll and live to tell the tale...might I ask how you were able to communicate with it, Mr. Bondevik?"

Lukas stared at her with a blank expression. "Apologies, Professor. But, that is something that should be left unsaid." He said calmly, there wasn't a hint of irritation in his voice at all.

"...Very well, before you head to your dormitories...your house points must be deducted. What you did, was both brave and foolish, if Mr. Bondevik had been unable to communicate with the creature, you might be gravely injured or worse _killed._" Mcgonagall said

Arthur stared at the professor but said nothing, he looked to Vlad and Lukas, who both were staring at her blankly not saying anything to reject any parts of her statement. The humans that were in the room however looked atleast a little ashamed.

Arthur blocked the rest of Mcgonagall's speech and whatever else anyone had said, he just sat there staring at nothing while waiting for her to shoo them out of the room and into the dormitories.

"It was me professor."

_What? _

He was startled and looked to the sorce of the voice and recognized it as Hermione's, he looked at her with a confused expression, but in reality, he was calculating her. Was she lying to get _them _out if trouble?

"I was the one who came to fight the troll." She said again, Lukas gave her a blank look. "If Harry, Ron and these three had not come to help me. I could be dead." She stated calmly

Mcgonagall looked as surprised as them "That was very irresponsible of you Ms. Granger, all of you as well. Your house points will be deducted." She stated

He sat there for the rest of her speech and left when she eventually shooed them all out.

* * *

"I'm definitely going to die." Arthur said, Vlad gave an exasperated sigh. "Arthurrrrr, how many times do I have to tell you this, your going to be fine!" Norway mutely nodded at his statement.

They were in the Slytherin common room, but it was too late at night for anyone to be awake. So they were able to talk freely, but they were careful regardless. They would know if a person snuck up on them, but only if they were English.

"No, I'm _not_. I already got a warning when I got my arm slashed from Alistair." He said not letting panic slip into his voice.

"Than wait for you unavoidable death, Arthur." Lukas said too casually for his liking. Vlad shrugged apologetically "Well, I don't think they're going to come here in person..." He said

"Of course they wouldn't! They'll send something else - Not a howler, -" Arthur said and gritted his teeth.

Vlad looked at him with an amused expression "I think you should be expecting one tomorrow morning Arthur."

England groaned.

* * *

**This was so hard to continue, but besides that I was lazy and exams are coming up ****_again. _I've been reading more fanfiction and I feel like I've got a _little bit_ of a better grip on England now, I hope.****I still don't know how to do Lukas though. either way I have no excuse.****Thanks for the support in Infinity by the way! It was _incredible._****_See you next time_, along with a message from Scotland, Wales, Ireland and Northern Ireland...****Again I'm sorry!**


	12. Announcement

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry to say that I might leave this fic on a hiatus or rewrite it completely.**

** Again I'm sorry, but my reasoning is that I never really prepared a plan for what I will be writing in the later chapters, or the chapters that I have already posted as a matter of fact.**

**I also feel like adding nations to the store in reality would be quite the story changer. I'm better at thinking of my own plot rather than adding characters to an already existing story. (I apologize if that didn't make sense, English is my second language.)**

**If I do rewrite this story, that will probably be later on. Since I have another crossover planned. Yes _planned. _But I'm not done yet so that would probably take a while as well.**

**As for infinity, I will be continuing that seeing as I still have time to plan out what will happen.**

**If you have any questions feel free to Pm me.**

**Again I am sorry and this story will he marked as complete from now on.**

**Stay safe, Luvs.**


End file.
